죄송합니다 :::HaeMin
by hannajung79
Summary: Sebuah penderitaan pasti akan berujung pada kebahagiaan. Menyesali perbuatan yang lalu tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah yang sekarang. Bagaimana kelanjutan rumah tangga Sungmin dan Donghae bersama buah hati mereka Sunghae?
1. Chapter 1

"Appa~ayo cepat,lima menit lagi bel akan berbunyi."teriak seorang yeoja cantik dari luar rumah.

"Iya chagi. Ini appa sudah siap."jawab namja berwajah tampan pada puteri kecilnya. "Cha~kita berangkat." Yeoja kecil yang memiliki wajah mirip appanya itu mendengus dan masuk kedalam mobil. Sang appa hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah anaknya yang merajuk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sungie pulang jam 12 siang. Awas kalau appa sampai telat lagi jemput Sungie."ucap yeoja kecil tersebut. Namja berparas rupawan itu tersenyum hangat pada puterinya.

"Appa tidak akan telat. Sekarang Sungie masuk dan ingat jangan nakal,ne~"jawab sekaligus pesan sang appa. Yeoja kecil itu mengacungkan jempolnya. Kemudian mengecup pipi sang appa kemudian turun dari mobil mewah sang appa.

* * *

*******죄송합니다*******

* * *

"Bagaimana kabar keponakanku,Hae?"tanya seorang namja dengan senyum gummy smilenya.

"Seperti biasa,hyung. Bangun teriak, sarapan teriak dan berangkat juga teriak. Huft~lama-lama sikapnya seperti seorang namja jika dibiarkan seperti itu terus."jawabnya.

"Wajarlah dia teriak-teriak. Kalau bangun kau susah bangun, kalau memasak kau lama dan jika ingin berangkat kesekolah kau juga sangat lama dandannya. Makanya Sunghae teriak-teriak terus. Tapi,asalkan dia tidak mogok bicara seperti seminggu lalu itu lebih bagus."

"Yah~kau benar hyung. Seminggu tidak mendengar teriakkan seperti kuburan."

Lee Donghae adalah seorang aktor sekaligus soloist terkenal yang dimenejeri oleh hyungnya sendiri Lee Eunhyuk. Donghae menjadi single parent setelah kejadian lima tahun yang lalu. Dimana dirinya terlambat menyadari dan menyesali perbuatannya pada seseorang yang selalu disakitinya. Yeoja kecil yang diantarnya ketaman kanak-kanak tadi adalah buah hatinya bersama orang yang sangat dicintainya itu. Yeoja mungil itu bernama Lee Sunghae. Yeoja yang memiliki duplikat wajah Donghae dan bola mata seperti ibunya.

"Lima tahun dan dia sama sekali belum kembali."lirih Donghae pelan dan menatap kearah langit yang cerah. Eunhyuk menatap adiknya, dia tau siapa yang dimaksud oleh adiknya itu. Orang yang dulu sering disakitinya lahir dan batin.

"Kadang aku juga lelah jika seperti ini terus. Sungie selalu menanyakan keberadaan ibunya. Dan kejadian satu minggu yang lalu dimana dirinya tidak ingin bicara, sudah cukup membuatku frustasi dan stres. Untung hyung dan Kyuhyun membantuku menjelaskan pada Sungie hingga dia kembali berbicara padaku."

"Hae~aku yakin sekarang Sungie sudah mengerti bahwa apa yang terjadi pada kedua orangtuanya dulu bukanlah kehendak kalian. Kau tau, cara berpikir Sungie tidak seperti anak-anak lainnya. Kau harus bangga pada puterimu itu."ucap Eunhyuk dan menepuk pundak adiknya. Donghae menghela nafasnya. Bayangan masa lalunya terus berputar dikepalanya.

* * *

*******죄송합니다*******

* * *

Seorang namja menatap gundukan yang masih basah itu dengan airmata yang terus mengalir dipipinya. Tiga orang yang berada ditempat yang sama dengannya hanya bisa diam dan menunggu hingga namja itu bersuara. Ketiganya tau,namja manis nan imut itu sangat berduka dan sedih dengan kehilangan orang yang dicintainya.

"Aku ingin kembali~"lirihan itu masih terdengar jelas oleh ketiga orang yang masih bersamanya.

"Kapan?"tanya salah satu dari ketiganya.

"Besok."ketiganya saling bertatapan dan mengangguk.

"Arrasseo."

Namja manis itu masih menatap gundukan tanah itu. Tak lama kakinya berbalik untuk meninggalkan pemakaman yeoja yang sangat dicintai dan dihormatinya. Lee Sunkyu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sungmin hyung~aku sudah memesan tiketmu. Dan besok kau akan take off jam 9 pagi." Namja yang bernama Sungmin itu mengangguk mengerti dan melanjutkan kegiatan memasukkan baju-bajunya kedalam koper.

"Luna~"

"Heum?" yeoja bernama Luna itu menatap Sungmin.

"Apa memang sudah waktunya aku bertemu mereka?"tanya Sungmin. Luna menatap namja yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakak itu dengan tatapan lembut. Dia tau, selama lima tahun ini Sungmin memendam kerinduan pada sosok namja yang sangat dicintainya hingga sekarang dan Sungmin lebih merindukan puteri kecilnya yang mungkin sudah tumbuh besar.

"Apa oppa sudah bisa memaafkan Donghae oppa?"tanya Luna balik. Sungmin menundukkan wajahnya. Lima tahun adalah waktu yang lebih dari cukup untuk bisa menenangkan diri dan memaafkan semuanya. Tapi entah mengapa Sungmin merasa belum siap menemui kedua orang yang selalu dirindukannya itu.

"Entahlah. Aku bingung."jawab Sungmin. Luna menghela nafasnya, tangannya mengambil androidnya didalam saku celananya dan mencari sesuatu.

"Lihat ini,oppa~" Luna menunjukkan sebuah foto yang ada di androidnya. Mata rubah Sungmin terbelalak saat melihat foto seorang yeoja mungil bersama seorang namja yang sangat dikenalnya.

"H-hae~"lirih Sungmin. Luna menggenggam lengan Sungmin.

"Ne,ini Donghae oppa dan Sunghae. Foto ini dikirim oleh Eunhyuk oppa saat ulang tahun Sunghae yang keempat."jawab Luna. Airmata Sungmin menetes mengenai lengan Luna. Rasa rindu yang tak dapat ditahan lagi membuatnya menangis.

"Aku ingin pulang,Luna. Aku ingin pulang~"lirih Sungmin. Luna tersenyum tipis dan membawa Sungmin kedalam pelukannya. Kebiasaan Luna untuk menenangkan Sungmin. Kadang Luna pikir, Sungminlah adiknya dan mengingat betapa rapuhnya Sungmin yang sering terlihat tegar.

* * *

*******죄송합니다*******

* * *

Pagi-pagi sekali namja yang berprofesi sebagai aktor dan penyanyi ini bangun demi sang puteri kecilnya,Lee Sunghae. Donghae tidak ingin puteri kecilnya tumbuh menjadi yeoja yang hobby berteriak. Donghae memulai kegiatan paginya dengan membuat sarapan sederhana. Hanya sandwich tuna dan susu. Setelah membuat sarapan Donghae mandi.

**CKLEK**

Donghae membuka pintu kamar puterinya yang didominasi dengan warna coklat. Puteri kecilnya itu sangat suka dengan warna coklat mungkin bisa dikatakan maniak coklat. Donghae perlahan menghampiri tempat tidur puterinya dimana sang princess kecilnya masih terlelap.

"Baby, ireona~" Donghae mengguncang tubuh Sunghae dengan hati-hati. Namun,sepertinya buah hatinya itu sama sekali belum terjaga. "Sungie-ah~"panggil Donghae dan kali ini berbisik ditelinga mungil Sunghae.

"Eungh~" seulas senyum terpatri dibibir Donghae saat melihat puterinya mengerjapkan matanya. Dan hanya tinggal menunggu mata itu terbuka perlahan. "Appa~tumben bangun pagi?"tanya Sunghae dan bangun dari tidurnya.

"Appa malas mendengar teriakkan cemprengmu yang mengganggu."jawab Donghae. Sunghae yang masih setengah sadar tak menghiraukan ucapan sang appa. "Cepat mandi dan siap-siap lalu kita sarapan bersama. Appa tunggu dibawah."ucap Donghae dan bernjak keluar dari kamar sang princess kecilnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sunghae menatap appanya yang tengah memakan sandwich dengan lahap. "Appa~"panggil Sunghae. Donghae menatap puterinya yang menatapnya ragu.

"Waeyo chagi? Kau sakit?"tanya Donghae. Sunghae menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. Sandwich yang baru setengah digigitnya diletakkannya kembali dipiringnya.

"Lee Sungmin adalah eomma Sungie,kan appa?"

**DEG**

Donghae tak dapat menyembunyikan raut wajah terkejutnya saat puterinya menyebutkan nama namja yang selama ini menghantui malam-malamnya. Bayang-bayang masa lalunya yang selalu menyakiti namja yang sudah melahirkan Sunghae kini kembali berputar-putar seakan-akan mengingatkan dirinya bahwa namja manis itu tidak akan pernah bisa kembali padanya lagi.

"Ne~dia eommamu dan eommamu adalah seorang namja yang cantik dan imut."jawab Donghae. Sunghae kecil dapat mendengar suara appanya yang bergetar saat menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Yah~eomma memang cantik tapi sayang aku tidak mirip dengan eomma."lirih Sunghae dengan raut sedih. Donghae tersenyum pada anaknya.

"Kau tidak malu memiliki eomma namja?"tanya Donghae. Sunghae menatap sang appa dengan kernyitan dikeningnya.

"Malu kenapa? Sungie tidak malu. Seandainya eomma ada disini, Sungie ingin eomma yang mengantar Sungie ke sekolah dan memperkenalkan kepada teman-teman Sungie bahwa eomma Sungie itu namja cantik dan hebat yang bisa melahirkan Sungie."

Jawan Sunghae membuat setitik airmata jatuh membasahi wajah Donghae. Dirinya sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa puteri kecilnya bisa berpikir seperti itu. Sekarang Donghae dapat membenarkan kata-kata sang hyung yang mengatakan bahwa Sunghae memang masih kecil akan tetapi cara berpikirnya seperti orang dewasa.

"Appa, apa eomma tidak merindukan Sungie? Kenapa eomma lama perginya? Dan Sungie lihat appa tidak pernah menghubungi eomma."

Jika pertanyaan sang anak dapat membuat Donghae serangan jantung mungkin sekarang Donghae sudah tergeletak tak berdaya karena pertanyaan sang anak. Donghae sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa puteri kecilnya akan bertanya hal ini padanya.

Sunghae menghela nafasnya, dia tahu appanya tidak akan pernah bisa menjawab pertanyaannya. "Ayo kita berangkat,appa." Sunghae turun dari kursi dan pergi meninggalkan Donghae yang menatap punggung kecil puterinya dengan tatapan sendu.

"Mianhae Sungie-ah. Ini semua gara-gara appa~"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

"Minnie oppa~"

**GREP**

Victoria mendekap Sungmin yang baru saja turun dari mobil jemputan yang menjemputnya di bandara Incheon. Sungmin tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Victoria. Yeoja yang sudah berjasa selama ini padanya. "Oppa~ayo masuk. Didalam sudah ada Eunhyuk oppa."ucap Victoria dan menarik lengan Sungmin agar masuk kedalam rumahnya yang sederhana.

Eunhyuk dan Nickhun duduk diruang tamu dengan seorang batita yang baru menginjak usia 7 bulan. "Hyukie hyung~"

Eunhyuk menatap kearah Victoria tepatnya namja yang berdiri disamping Victoria yang tengah tersenyum kearahnya. "Lee Sungmin."lirih Eunhyuk dan menatap tak percaya kepada namja yang sudah lima tahun pergi dari negaranya.

**GREP**

Saudara ipar itu saling berpelukan melepas rindu yang lima tahun ini mereka simpan. Victoria dan Nickhun tersenyum melihat Sungmin yang kembali ke Seoul. "Aku pikir, aku tidak akan bertemu denganmu lagi,Min."ucap Eunhyuk. Sungmin tersenyum simpul mendengar kalimat kakak iparnya.

"Aku sudah bisa menerima semuanya,hyung. Lagipula,eomma sudah meninggal,tidak ada alasan aku lagi untuk tinggal disana lebih lama lagi."jawab Sungmin. Eunhyuk mengacak rambut Sungmin yang panjang sebahu. Eunhyuk sudah mendengar dari Luna bahwa Sungmin tidak ingin memotong rambutnya sampai dia bisa kembali bersama keluarganya. Omona, Sungmin-ah.

"Akh! Lucunya, siapa dia,Vic?"tanya Sungmin sembari menatap kearah batita kecil yang berada digendongan Victoria.

"Dia puteraku Nick Qianno Horvejkul. Panggil saja Qianno atau Nick juga bisa. Usianya baru mau menginjak 7 bulan,hyung."jawab Nickhun. Sungmin terdiam dengan tatapan anehnya yang ditujukan pada suami Victoria tersebut.

"Kau membuat nama untuk anakmu atau membuat rel kereta api? Bagaimana bisa orang mengingat nama puteramu jika panjangnya seperti itu. Aish~" Victoria terkekeh mendengar kalimat Sungmin. Sedangkan Eunhyuk mengulum senyum.

"Ish! Kau menyebalkan hyung."timpal Nickhun.

* * *

*******죄송합니다*******

* * *

"Appa~" Sunghae mendekati Donghae yang sedang sibuk memasak telur mata sapi untuk puterinya.

"Waeyo baby?"tanya Donghae. Sunghae duduk dikursi sembari menatap punggung tegap appanya.

"Aku ingin dijemput Eunhyuk ahjussi pulang nanti."ucap Sunghae. Donghae meletakkan sarapan Sunghae diatas meja dan menatap puteri kecilnya itu dengan senyuman tipisnya.

"Memangnya kenapa jadi ingin dijemput oleh Eunhyuk ahjussi?"tanya Donghae. Sunghae menelan makanannya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Donghae.

"Sungie lihat jadwal appa padat. Habis mengantar Sungie sekolah,appa pemotretan, jam 10 paginya lagi,appa recording untuk pembuatan album baru appa. Disambung jam 12,appa ada pertemuan dengan pihak manajemen dari agensi lain untuk pembuatan mv terbaru salah satu artisnya. Jadi,dari jadwal appa hari ini bahwa appa sama sekali tidak ada waktu untuk menjemputku."jelas Sunghae.

Donghae menghela nafasnya dengan berat,kemudian menatap Sunghae dengan senyuman tipisnya. Yah,apa yang dikatakan puterinya benar. Kemungkinan dirinya hari ini tidak bisa menjemput malaikatnya itu. "Baiklah,appa akan menyuruh Eunhyuk ahjussi untuk menjemput princess appa ini."jawab Donghae. Sunghae mengangguk dan melanjutkan sarapannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Appa~"

"Heum~" Donghae melirik kearah Sunghae melalui ekor matanya,dirinya tidak mungkin langsung menatap sang anak karena sekarang dirinya sedang menyetir.

"Aku bermimpi bertemu dengan Jessica ahjumma. Jess ahjumma bilang kalau Sungie sebentar lagi akan bertemu eomma."

Donghae terdiam kaku mendengar nama yeoja yang dulu menjadi pelaku utama perginya Sungmin. Dirinya yang dulu tidak bisa memilih akhirnya membuatnya seperti sekarang ini. Sejak Sungmin pergi, Donghae sama sekali tidak pernah bertemu dengan Jessica lagi,yeoja itu datang kerumah bukan untuk bertemu dirinya melainkan untuk bertemu Sunghae. Jessica meninggal saat pesta ulang tahun Sunghae yang ke-3. Jessica meninggal karena kecelakaan lalu lintas saat hendak pulang dari pesta Sunghae kecil.

"Appa~ apa yang dikatakan Jessica ahjumma benar?"tanya Sunghae. Donghae tersenyum tipis.

"Kau berdoa saja,semoga apa yang dikatakan Jessica ahjumma itu benar."jawab Donghae. Sunghae mengangguk dengan semangat serta senyuman lebar yang mirip dengan Donghae. Hah, Sunghae memang benar-benar duplikat Donghae.

* * *

***********죄송합니다*******

* * *

Donghae menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas sofa ruang ganti. Rasa lelah menyerang tubuhnya, beberapa minggu ini dirinya sibuk dengan jadwal pemotretan dan juga pembuatan album solo barunya. Belum lagi dirinya harus mengurus Sunghae yang masih kecil.

"Hei! Tuan Lee." Donghae melirik malas hyungnya yang baru saja datang. Eunhyuk duduk disofa satunya yang berada disamping sofa Donghae. "Kau kenapa? Seperti orang yang tidak diberi jatah malam saja."ledek Eunhyuk. Apakah namja dengan senyum gummynya ini lupa,kalau adiknya itu sudah lima tahun lebih tidak melakukan seks?

"Apa kau sudah menjemput Sungie,hyung?"tanya Donghae.

"Aku tidak menjemput Sungie."

Donghae yang sedang bersandar disofa langsung menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap wajah Eunhyuk tajam sedangkan yang ditatap terlihat biasa-biasa saja. "Hyung, siapa yang kau suruh menjemput puteriku?"tanya Donghae dengan nada penuh dengan kekhawatiran. Eunhyuk menarik nafasnya dan menyunggingkan seringaian yang membuat Donghae ingin melempar hyung tersayangnya itu ke hutan agar bisa bertemu dengan spesiesnya.

"Sudahlah,Sunghae akan baik-baik saja. Sekarang,kita pergi kekantor SM untuk recording."ucap Eunhyuk dengan nada santai kemudian pergi duluan,meninggalkan Donghae dengan tatapan tak percayanya.

"Awas saja kalau sampai pulang nanti,Sunghae belum ada dirumah."gumam Donghae dengan wajah kesal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Donghae melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh,pikirannya kali ini tertuju pada sang buah hati yang selama ini menemaninya. "Akan kupastikan kau akan bertemu dengan keluarga aslimu jika sampai terjadi apa-apa dengan Sungie kecilku,hyung."gumam Donghae.

Mobil ferarri limited edition yang dikoleksinya itu terparkir dihalaman rumahnya. Donghae bergegas keluar dari mobil dan segera menekan kode password rumahnya. Bukan untuk sebagai sok-sokan untuk bergaya, Donghae memasang password untuk rumahnya agar jika ada penyusup maka akan ketahuan. Donghae terlalu posssesif dan menjaga sekali akan keamanan sang buah hati.

**CKLEK**

"Sungie!"panggil Donghae setelah dirinya sudah masuk kedalam rumah. Donghae mencari buah hatinya dilantai dua.

"Appa!" Donghae yang baru hendak naik tangga langsung menghentikan pergerakannya saat mendengar panggilan dari orang yang dicarinya.

"Sungie~" lirih Donghae. Sunghae berlari dan memeluk appanya. Donghae menerima pelukan Sunghae dan membelai rambut bergelombang Sunghae. "Kau benar-benar membuat appa khawatir,princess."ucap Donghae.

Sunghae menarik pelukannya pada sang appa dan menatap mata teduh Donghae. "Appa~eomma pulang."

**DEG**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Yeoja kecil itu menatap Donghae dengan tatapan bingungnya karena melihat appanya yang terdiam setelah dirinya mengatakan bahwa eommanya sudah pulang. Hey, dia tidak bohong. Eommanya memang sudah kembali setelah bertahun-tahun meninggalkannya dengan sang appa.

"Appa~kenapa melamun?"pertanyaan Sunghae sukses membuat Donghae tersadar.

"Akh~, appa Sungie sudah makan?"tanya Donghae.

"Sungie sudah makan,appa. Eomma yang memasakkan untuk Sungie."

**Oh,God~** Donghae benar-benar tidak habis pikir kenapa puterinya terus menyebut kata eomma sedari tadi. "Appa tidak percaya dengan,Sungie?"tanya Sunghae yang melihat tatapan appanya yang seolah tidak percaya akan kata-katanya. Sunghae menarik lengan Donghae agar mengikutinya. Donghae hanya pasrah saja, dirinya tidak ingin menolak dan berujung pada aksi merajuk puteri kecilnya yang sangat lama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Katakan bahwa apa yang Donghae lihat sekarang adalah halusinasinya saja. Katakan bahwa apa yang dilihatnya sekarang adalah mimpi.

"Eomma~" Sunghae melepaskan pegangannya pada tangan Donghae dan berlari menghampiri namja yang sedang duduk dengan buku ditangannya. Donghae masih belum bisa menganggap apa yang terjadi ini adalah sebuah kenyataan.

"Sungie,kenapa lama mengambil air minumnya,eum?"tanya namja yang memiliki mata yang sama dengan Sunghae.

"Sunghae mengajak appa kemari agar bisa bertemu eomma."

**DEG**

Sungmin merasakan jantungnya seperti berhenti berdetak. Donghae sudah pulang dan itu artinya dirinya sebentar lagi akan bertemu dengan namja yang selama ini dirindukannya. "Lalu dimana,appamu seka_"

"_Aku disini."

'_**Suara itu? Hae~'**_

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya kearah Donghae yang berdiri disampingnya. Saat Sungmin menoleh,kedua matanya dan Donghae bertemu.

**DEG**

**DEG**

**DEG**

Diantara Sungmin maupun Donghae,mereka sama-sama berusaha dengan keras menetralkan degup jantung yang berdetak sangat kencang bahkan mereka sangat yakin kalau Sunghae bisa mendengar debaran yang dirasakan oleh orangtuanya itu. "Eomma dan appa kenapa saling bertatapan seperti itu?"tanya Sunghae yang merasa aneh melihat pertemuan orangtuanya yang telihat canggung. Donghae berdehem dan mengambil tempat duduk disamping Sungmin membuat namja yang setidaknya masih menjadi istrinya itu menjadi gugup sendiri. Dalam hati Sungie bersorak-sorai melihat appanya duduk bersama eommanya.

* * *

*******죄송합니다*******

* * *

Sungmin terus membelai lembut rambut panjang Sunghae yang sudah tertidur nyenyak karena mendengar suara indah sang eomma sudah kembali. Sungmin turun dari tempat tidur Sunghae, menarik selimut coklat bermotif teddy bear itu untuk menyelimuti tubuh puterinya hingga sebatas leher. Sungmin menghidupkan penghangat ruangan dan mengatur suhunya agar tidak terlalu panas sebelum beranjak keluar dari kamar yang didominasi dengan warna coklat tersebut tak lupa Sungmin memberikan kecupan dikening puterinya kemudian menghidupkan lampu tidur untuk,Sunghae.

**BLAM**

Sungmin membuang nafasnya. "Apa Sungie sudah tidur?"

**DEG**

"H-hae~"cicit Sungmin. Alis Donghae naik saat mendengar nada suara Sungmin terdengar takut dengan dirinya. Donghae menghampiri Sungmin yang masih berdiri didepan pintu kamar Sunghae. Ditatapnya wajah Sungmin yang tengah menunduk. Donghae mengambil lengan Sungmin.

**SRET**

"Ikut aku." Sungmin tak dapat menolak saat lengannya digenggam oleh namja yang masih berprofesi sebagai aktor dan soloist tersebut. Mata foxynya menatap punggung tegap Donghae.

**GREP**

Donghae tersentak saat tubuhnya dipeluk Sungmin dengan sangat erat dan dirinya merasa kaos yang dipakainya terasa basah. "Min~"lirih Donghae.

"A-aku merindukanmu,Hae."rasa hangat menjalari seluruh tubuh Donghae saat mendengar kalimat Sungmin. Rindu? Bukan hanya Sungmin yang merasakannya namun dirinya juga. Pelukan Sungmin semakin mengerat saat dirinya sama sekali tidak mendapat respon dari namja yang sedang dipeluknya. Hati Sungmin merasa sakit memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa Donghae tidak merasakan apa yang tengah dirasakannya selama ini. Perasaan rindu yang menyiksanya.

Donghae membalikkan badannya hingga dengan terpaksa pelukan itu terlepas. Sungmin menatap Donghae dengan kecewa. Donghae menangkup wajah Sungmin dengan kedua tangannya. Sungmin refleks memejamkan matanya saat Donghae mengecup kedua matanya. Tubuh Sungmin tersentak merasakan basah dipipinya,Donghae membersihkan jejak-jejak airmata Sungmin dengan lidahnya. Sungguh, Sungmin tak pernah menyangka bahwa Donghae akan melakukan hal ini padanya. Dulu,saat dirinya menangis, Donghae tidak pernah melakukan hal ini padanya.

**CHUP**

Donghae melumat bibir bershape Sungmin. Lumatan lembut dan memabukkan. Lidah Donghae mencoba masuk dan seakan mengerti Sungmin membuka mulutnya hingga kini lidah Donghae dapat merasakan kehangatan bibir Sungmin yang masih sama. Ciuman tersebut bertambah panas bahkan kini Sungmin sudah mengalungkan lengannya dileher mengakhiri ciumannya dengan Sungmin,mengingat mereka juga membutuhkan oksigen. Namun,belum sempat Sungmin menghirup oksigen disekitarnya, Donghae sudah menggendong bridal dirinya membuat Sungmin memekik tertahan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Donghae merebahkan Sungmin diatas tempat tidurnya yang sangat luas bagi Donghae selama ini karena hanya dirinyalah yang tidur diatas tempat tidur tersebut. Donghae menindih tubuh Sungmin yang kini terbaring dibawahnya. "Kapan kau kembali?"tanya Donghae. Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Donghae, Sungmin menarik nafasnya dalam.

"Kemarin."jawab Sungmin.

"Kenapa selama ini tidak pernah menghubungiku dan Sungie? Kenapa kau seolah-olah sudah menganggap bahwa kau sama sekali sudah tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa lagi denganku dan tak pernah merasa bahwa kau sudah meninggalkan seorang malaikat kecil kepadaku?" sederet pertanyaan yang dilayangkan oleh Donghae benar-benar membuat dada Sungmin terasa sesak. Semua pertanyaan itu seolah-olah menyudutkannya. "Jawab aku,Min~"

Sungmin tersentak saat merasakan lidah Donghae yang menjilat telinganya. "Ngghh,,H-hae?" Sungmin menggigit bibirnya agar desahannya tak keluar. Donghae menarik wajah dan menatap kedua mata Sungmin dalam. Wajah cantik dan manis itu sama sekali tidak berubah. Wajah yang dulu selalu meneteskan airmata saat dirinya menghina dan menyakiti Sungmin yang sedang hamil puteri kecilnya yang sekarang sudah besar.

"Kau semakin cantik,Minnie~"ucap Donghae seraya membelai wajah Sungmin dengan telunjuknya dan kemudian mengusap bibir Sungmin yang membengkak akibat ciuman panas mereka tadi. Donghae menurunkan wajahnya dan mengecup dagu Sungmin. "Bolehkah aku memperkosamu lagi,Min?"tanya Donghae yang masih mengecup dagu Sungmin.

"Namja yang ingin kau perkosa sekarang adalah namja yang sudah diperkosa oleh namja yang ingin memperkosanya lagi."

Donghae menarik wajahnya dan menatap Sungmin yang juga tengah menatapnya. "Namja yang sebentar lagi akan melakukan pemerkosaan adalah namja yang sangat mencintai namja yang akan menjadi korban pemerkosaannya."

Sungmin dan Donghae saling bertatapan satu sama lain tatapan yang menggambarkan sebuah kerinduan dan penyesalan yang mendalam bagi keduanya. Donghae kembali menurunkan wajahnya bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang kini menempel pada tubuh Sungmin. Biarlah malam ini mereka menumpahkan rindu mereka.

* * *

*******죄송합니다*******

* * *

Eunhyuk mengernyit saat melihat rumah dongsaengnya yang masih gelap dan gorden rumah yang masih tertutup. Eunhyuk akhirnya membuka seluruh gorden dirumah Donghae sehingga terangnya matahari masuk menerangi rumah sang adik. Eunhyuk mendongak kelantai dua dimana dilantai tersebut sama gelapnya seperti lantai satu tadi.

"Apa Donghae dan Sungie belum bangun,ya?"tanya Eunhyuk pada dirinya sendiri. Eunhyuk langsung menaiki tangga lantai dua dimana kamar keponakan kecil dan dongsaengnya berada. Eunhyuk menghela nafasnya, dugaannya benar bahwa sepertinya bapak dan anak itu belum bangun dari mimpi mereka tapi hal itu wajar saja, mengingat ini hari libur sekolah dan jadwal Donghae mulai hari ini dan dua hari kedepan tidak ada.

**CKLEK**

Eunhyuk masuk kedalam keponakannya yang masih gelap. Eunhyuk berjalan kearah meja kecil disamping tempat tidur Sunghae untuk mematikan lampu tidurnya. Setelah mematikan lampu tidur yang berwarna coklat tersebut, Eunhyuk membuka gorden coklat bermotif teddy bear dan membuka jendelanya hingga kamar yang awalnya gelap menjadi terang benderang.

"Nghh~,,,eomma tutup jendelanya, Sungie masih ingin tidur."ucap Sunghae kecil dan menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian menghampiri tempat tidur keponakannya yang sangat mirip dengan Donghae.

"Sungie-ah, ireonayo~" Eunhyuk membelai rambut Sunghae agar keponakannya itu bangun.

"Eomma~Sungie masih ngantuk."

"Ini,Eunhyuk ahjussi bukan eommamu."jawab Eunhyuk.

**SRET**

"MWO? Eomma eodisseo?"tanya Sunghae yang kini benar-benar sudah bangun.

"Ahjussi tidak tahu. Ahjussi baru saja datang."jawab Eunhyuk jujur. Sunghae menundukkan wajahnya. Dan hal itu sukses membuat Eunhyuk tergagap. "Sungie~gwenchana?"tanya Eunhyuk gugup.

Hiks~,,eomma ninggalin,Sungie lagi. Hiks~" Eunhyuk terkejut mendengar isakkan keponakan. Eunhyuk langsung membawa Sunghae kedalam pelukannya dan membelai rambut Sunghae agar keponakannya itu sedikit lebih tenang.

"Uljima baby Sungie~,,, mungkin eomma tidur dikamar appa."jawab Eunhyuk. Sungmin langsung menatap Eunhyuk.

"Jengomal?"tanya Sunghae. Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya dengan ragu. Sunghae langsung menarik tubuhnya dan berlari keluar kamar untuk kekamar sang appa. Eunhyuk terkejut dan langsung mengejar Sunghae.

**CKLEK**

"Eom_hhmmfftt~" kalimat Sunghae terpotong oleh tangan Eunhyuk yang menutup mulut kecil Sunghae. Eunhyuk langsung menggendong tubuh keponakannya dengan tak lupa menutup pintu kamar Donghae dengan pelan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"YA! Kenapa ahjussi menutup mulut,Sungie? Ahjussi ingin membunuh Sungie,eoh?" Eunhyuk menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal. Oh,ayolah dirinya tidak ingin teriakan Sunghae membuat Sungmin dan Donghae terbangun kemudian Sunghae melihat kedua orangtuanya yang bangun dengan selimut tebal yang menutupi setengah tubuh orangtuanya. Dan saat itu juga Sunghae akan menanyakan kenapa orangtuanya tidur tidak memakai baju. Membayangkannya saja,Eunhyuk bergidik. Keponakannya masih polos.

"Sungie,,,eomma dan appa perlu istirahat yang banyak karena tadi malam eomma dan appa Sungie kelelahan karena membuat _dongsaeng kecil _untuk Sungie. Makanya,ahjussi buru-buru membekap mulut Sungie dan membawa Sungie pergi dari kamar eomma dan appa."jawab Eunhyuk.

"Dongsaeng? Cara appa dan eomma membuatnya seperti apa,ahjussi?"

Eunhyuk hendak menerjunkan dirinya dari atas gunung Everest saat mendengar pertanyaan Sunghae. _**'Keponakanku kenapa kau bertanya hal itu?'**_

* * *

*******죄송합니다*******

* * *

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya,ditatapnya sekeliling kamar yang masih gelap. Mata rubahnya melirik kearah jam digital berbentuk nemo yang diletakkan dimeja samping tempat tidur. "OMO! Jam sepuluh!" pekik Sungmin dengan ekspresi kagetnya. Namja manis itu buru-buru bangun dan membuka gorden kamar sehingga kamar itu menjadi terang. Setelah membuka gorden kamar, Sungmin membalikkan badannya hingga maniknya tertuju pada namja yang masih tidur dengan nyenyak. Sungmin menghela nafasnya dan menghampiri namja tersebut.

"Hae,,ireona~" Sungmin mengguncang tubuh Donghae dengan pelan agar namja tersebut bangun dari tidurnya. "Hae-ah~"panggil Sungmin untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Ngh~" Donghae melenguh,namun bukannya bangun malah mencari posisi tidur yang nyaman. Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya melihat kelakuan Donghae.

"Hae~kalau kau tidak bangun,aku akan pergi."ancam Sungmin.

"Kau pergi akan kukejar."jawab Donghae dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

"Ish~bangun Hae." Donghae tersenyum mendengar rengekkan Sungmin.

**SRET**

**CHUP**

"Morning kiss,nae yeobo~"jawab Donghae dan bangun dari tempat tidur menuju kamar mandi. Sungmin menatap tubuh Donghae yang naked.

"YA! Seharusnya kau pakai bajumu dulu baru kekamar mandi."teriak Sungmin dengan wajah memerah karena melihat tubuh Donghae yang sudah masuk kamar mandi dan mendengar teriakkan Sungmin, Donghae kembali menyembulkan kepalanya dan menatap Sungmin yang duduk diatas ranjang.

"Kau juga seharusnya memakai baju,Min."jawab Donghae kemudian menutup pintu kamar mandi. Sungmin mengernyit kemudian melihat kebawah. Wajah Sungmin memerah menahan malu. Dirinya tidak sadar bahwa sedari tadi tidak menggunakan baju.

"Aish~memalukan."gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Donghae keluar dari kamar mandi dengan baju handuk hijau menutupi tubuhnya. Dilihatnya Sungmin yang sedang mengganti sprei yang terkena cairan cinta mereka dengan sprei yang baru. Donghae terus mengamati istrinya yang lima tahun meninggalkannya itu dengan senyuman tipis yang sedari tadi dikembangkannya. Donghae menghampiri Sungmin yang tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

**GREP**

"Kyaaa!"

"Hey! Ini aku suamimu yang tampan."jawab Donghae. Sungmin langsung melepaskan pelukan Donghae dan membalik badannya hingga kini wajahnya dapat melihat wajah Donghae yang memang tampan.

"Kau! Menyebalkan."jawab Sungmin dengan wajah merengut. Donghae tersenyum kemudian menarik tubuh Sungmin kedalam dekapannya. Entah kenapa Donghae ingin terus memeluk tubuh Sungmin. Ada rasa takut untuk melepaskan namja kelincinya dari pelukannya. Takut. Jika Sungmin akan pergi lagi meninggalkannya dan sang puteri kecil.

**CKLEK**

"Appa! Eomma!"teriakkan Sunghae langsung membuat Donghae dan Sungmin saling melepas pelukan mereka dan memandang puteri mereka dengan wajah kikuk. Sunghae menatap aneh kedua orangtuanya.

"Sudah bangun pasangan suami istri?"tanya Eunhyuk dengan nada sinis. Sungmin menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah sedangkan Donghae tak peduli dengan ejekan sang hyung.

"Eomma, mana adik Sungie? Eunhyuk ahjussi bilang tadi malam eomma dan appa bikin dongsaeng buat Sungie. Tapi, Sungie lihat tidak ada dongsaeng didalam kamar ini."

Donghae dan Sungmin tergelak mendengar pertanyaan polos puteri mereka tak lama kemudian tatapan membunuh dilayangkan HaeMin pada Eunhyuk yang berdiri bersender didepan pintu dengan wajah tanpa dosanya. Sungmin menundukkan tubuhnya agar sejajar dengan tubuh Sungie yang memang pendek.

"Memangnya Sungie mau punya adik?"tanya Sungmin. Donghae menatap Sungmin dengan raut wajah bingung. Sunghae menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat.

"Sungie mau,eomma. Lagipula Sungie sudah lama ingin dongsaeng biar bisa pamer dengan teman-teman Sungie kalau Sungie juga punya adik yang bisa Sungie ajak main."

Ketiga namja dewasa yang mendengar penuturan polos anak kecil itu hanya bisa terdiam. Donghae menghampiri istrinya yang baru kembali dengan sang puteri kecil. "Sungie tenang saja, appa dan eomma akan berusaha membuat dongsaeng untuk Sungie asalkan Sungie selama seminggu ini menginap dirumah halmoeni dan haraboji,bagaimana?"

"Ok,Sungie mau asalkan Sungie bisa mendapatkan dongsaeng."jawab Sunghae.

"ANDWE!" Sunghae dan Donghae menatap kearah Sungmin yang berteriak tidak setuju.

"Waeyo eomma?"tanya Sunghae dengan mata yang mengerjab polos. Sungmin menggigit bibirnya saat melihat tatapan Donghae dan Sunghae yang seakan menuntutnya.

"Eomma belum siap."

"WAE?!"kali ini Sunghae dan Donghae yang kompak berteriak. Sungmin refleks langsung terduduk dilantai mendengar teriakan suami dan puterinya.

"Eomma~Sungie ingin punya dongsaeng."

"Minnie~ayolah aku juga ingin memiliki seorang baby namja biar bisa diajak main bola."

"Ck~kalian berdua ini kompak sekali. Aku belum siap karena kau,Lee Donghae!"jawab Sungmin seraya menunjuk Donghae dengan telunjuknya tepat dihidung mancung Donghae. Sunghae menatap kearah appanya.

"YA! Gara-gara appa eomma tidak ingin memberikan dongsaeng untuk Sungie."kali ini Sunghae berteriak pada Donghae membuat namja tersebut gelagapan. Sungmin tersenyum menang karena puterinya memarahi sang suami.

"Apa sih,Min? Apa hubungannya denganku?"tanya Donghae tidak terima karena disalahkan. Sungmin menarik jarinya dari hidung Donghae dan melipat kedua lengannya didepan dada.

"Kau ingin aku hamil tapi kau sendiri siap tidak menemaniku dan memenuhi ngidamku nanti. Melihat jadwalmu yang super padat. Hamil itu tidak enak,Lee Donghae."jawab Sungmin dan tersenyum sinis pada suaminya itu.

Donghae menatap kearah Eunhyuk yang sibuk dengan gadgetnya. Merasa diperhatikan Eunhyuk menatap kearah Donghae. "Apa?"tanya Eunhyuk bingung.

"Hyung~mulai sekarang kau atur jadwalku agar tidak padat."pinta Donghae. Eunhyuk mengernyit. Hey! Dirinya tidak bisa mengubah-ubah jadwal seenaknya tanpa ada pemberitahuan.

"Kau gila. Mana bisa begitu. Jadwalmu memang sangat padat,Lee Donghae."jawab Eunhyuk seolah membuat harapan Donghae untuk memiliki anak lagi setelah lima tahun hanya hidup berdua dengan puteri kecilnya.

"Kumohon,hyung. Aku ingin memberikanmu keponakan baru lagi."jawab Donghae. Eunhyuk akhrinya mengerti kenapa Donghae memintanya mengatur jadwalnya ulang.

"Baiklah."jawab Eunhyuk kemudian.

Donghae menatap kearah Sungmin dengan seringaiannya. "See~aku sudah meminta Eunhyuk hyung agar jadwalku diubah agar tidak padat. Sehingga kita bisa membuat adik untuk,Sungie."

Sungmin menghela nafasnya,dia sudah kalah. "Baiklah. Aku mau hamil lagi."

"YEIY!" Donghae mengangkat tubuh Sungie dan memutar-mutarnya. Ayah dan anak ini sangat bahagia mendengar bahwa namja yang menjadi nyonya rumah ini mau memberikan seorang baby lagi untuk mereka. Eunhyuk tersenyum melihat Donghae dan keponakannya yang terlihat sangat bahagia. Eunhyuk tak pernah melihat wajah sebahagia itu selama lima tahun ini dan hari ini saat Sungmin kembali Donghae dan Sunghae terlihat sangat bahagia.

'_**Semoga ini awal dari kebahagiaan kalian,Hae,Sungie dan terutama kau Sungmin.'**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

"Kalian berdua gila?"umpat Eunhyuk pada Victoria dan Nickhun.

"Eunhyuk-ah inilah cara satu-satunya agar Donghae bisa menyadari perasaannya dan menyesali semua perbuatannya pada Sungmin."jelas Victoria. Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras.

"Bagaimana dengan bayinya?"

"Bukankah ada Jessica?"

Eunhyuk tersentak saat Nickhun menyebut nama Jessica. Wajah Eunhyuk berubah menjadi gelisah. "Hyung~disana Sungmin tidak sendirian. Ada aku, eomma Sungmin dan juga Luna. Sungmin hyung pasti akan aman disana."jelas Nickhun.

Untuk beberapa saat, Eunhyuk terdiam berpikir. "Baiklah aku ikut rencana kalian. Kapan Sungmin akan kalian bawa ke Thailand?"tanya Eunhyuk. Victoria tersenyum cerah mendengar kalimat setuju dari sahabatnya itu.

"Tiga hari lagi."jawab Victoria semangat. Eunhyuk menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CKLEK**

Eunhyuk memasuki ruang ICU dimana Sungmin beristirahat. Dua jam yang lalu,Sungmin baru saja melahirkan bayi yeoja yang sangat mirip dengan Donghae hanya matanya saja yang mirip Sungmin. Karena Sungmin lahir premature maka bayi yang baru lahir itu harus memasuki tabung inkubator dulu selama beberapa hari. Dan sepanjang para dokter melakukan operasi untuk Sungmin. Eunhyuk terus menghubungi adiknya yang berstatus suami dari Sungmin dan sialnya Donghae sama sekali tidak menjawab telponnya. Bahkan Sungmin kehilangan darah yang cukup banyak dan syukurnya masih ada stok darah golongan A yang tersedia dirumah sakit ini.

"Sungmin~selamat. Bayimu dan Donghae seorang yeoja yang sangat cantik dan manis."ucap Eunhyuk. Matanya sedikit sipit mengembun melihat kondisi adik iparnya yang terbaring dengan alat bantu pernapasan dimulutnya. Eunhyuk mendongakkan wajahnya dan airmata itu menetes karena tak mampu ditahannya. "Min~cepatlah sadar. Kau harus melihat bayimu sebelum kau meninggalkannya."ucap Eunhyuk tertahan karena isakkannya.

* * *

***HaeMin***

* * *

Donghae memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Matanya menyapu setiap sudut kamar yang terasa asing baginya.

**CKLEK**

Donghae menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu kamar dan disana sudah ada Kyuhyun yang bersender dipintu. "Puas tidurnya tuan muda,Lee?"tanya Kyuhyun. Donghae berdecih dan turun dari atas tempat tidur milik Kyuhyun. Donghae berjalan keluar kamar melewati sang tuan rumah. Kyuhyun mengikuti Donghae yang berjalan kearah dapur. Ditatapnya sosok Donghae yang tengah mengambil air minum.

"Hey~kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"tanya Donghae. Kyuhyun mengernyit dan menatap Donghae dengan tatapan yang sulit di deskripsikan.

"Tidak ingin melihat handphonemu,hyung?"tanya Kyuhyun. Kali ini Donghae yang mengernyit bingung namun dirinya segera menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Paling namja sialan dan monyet sinting itu yang menghubungiku."jawab Donghae ketus. "Akh! Hari ini Jessica akan datang. Apa dia sudah memberitahumu kapan dia akan sampai?"tanya Donghae dengan penuh antusias. Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya.

"Jam dua siang pesawatnya akan take off."jawab Kyuhyun. Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya dan pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Aku pinjam kamar mandi dan pakaianmu,Kyu."teriak Donghae yang sudah berada didalam kamar Kyuhyun. Putra semata wayang Siwon dan Kibum itu memijit keningnya yang terasa sakit.

"Aku harus menemui Eunhyuk hyung dan mengatakan yang sebenarnya."ucap Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hae oppa~"

Donghae yang mendengar namanya dipanggil langsung menoleh kearah yeoja yang melambaikan tangannya. Donghae menyunggingkan senyumnya dan menghampiri yeoja yang masih berstatus kekasihnya itu.

"Kau makin cantik,Sica~"puji Donghae. Yeoja yang bernama lengkap Jung Jessica itu tersipu mendengar pujian dari pangerannya.

"Oppa~kau membuatku malu."jawab Jessica seraya menutup wajahnya dengan kedua lengannya. Donghae tersenyum melihat kelakuan Jessica yang tidak pernah berubah.

"Kajja~aku antar kau ke hotelmu."ajak Donghae seraya mengambil alih koper yang dibawa Jessica.

Selama diperjalanan menuju hotel. Jessica terus mengoceh panjang lebar tentang kegiatannya selama di New York juga perasaannya yang merindukan Donghae. Selama Jessica bercerita, Donghae berusaha menjadi pendengar yang baik dan hanya sesekali saja dirinya menanggapi Jessica. Putri sulung Jung Yunho dan Kim-Jung Jaejoong itu menghela nafasnya dengan berat.

"Oppa~sedari tadi kau hanya diam saja. Ada apa? Oppa tidak suka atas kedatanganku kemari,eoh?"

"Anio~oppa senang kau kembali ke Korea,chagiya. Hanya saja oppa memikirkan_"

**Drrrttt~~ Drrrttt~**

"Tunggu dulu,aku angkat telpon dulu."ucap Donghae dan hanya diangguki Jessica dengan wajah cemberut.

"Ada apa,Kyu?"tanya Donghae dengan suara yang malas-malasan karena merasa diganggu.

'_**Kau dimana,hyung?'**_

"Dijalan. Aku baru saja menjemput Jessica dari bandara dan lagi menuju hotel. Wae?" jawab sekaligus tanya Donghae. Dari seberang sana Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak. "Kau masih disana kan,Kyu?"tanya Donghae lagi.

'_**Hyung~tadi malam Sungmin melahirkan.'**_

**DEG**

"Mwo? Tadi malam? Jangan bercanda,Kyu. Kandungan Sungmin baru memasuki 7 bulan hari ini. Sudahlah~kau menggangguku bersama kekasihku saja."kesal Donghae.

'_**Terserah apa katamu,hyung. Aku hanya mengatakannya saja. Sekarang aku ada dirumah sakit Seoul. Sungmin terpaksa melahirkan premature tadi malam dan bayi hyung yeoja. Annyeong.'**_

Sambungan telepon diputus oleh Kyuhyun. Jessica menatap wajah Donghae dengan wajah bingung. "Waeyo oppa? Ada apa dengan istrimu?"tanya Jessica. Donghae menatap yeoja yang mencat rambutnya menjadi pirang itu dengan wajah yang sulit Jessica artikan.

"Tadi malam dia melahirkan premature."jawab Donghae. Jessica mengernyit.

"Kita kerumah sakit sekarang." Donghae langsung menginjak remnya dan mendelik kearah Jessica.

"Untuk apa? menemuinya? Nanti dia akan pulang sendiri jika sudah baikkan."jawab Donghae. Jessica menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku bukan ingin menemui istri oppa tapi aku ingin menemui anak oppa. Bukankah anak oppa akan menjadi anakku juga nantinya. Oppa masih ingatkan kalau oppa akan menceraikan istri oppa itu jika dia sudah melahirkan. Dan sekarang istri oppa sudah melahirkan jadi cepat-cepat saja oppa mengurus surat perceraiannya."

**DEG**

Donghae langsung memalingkan wajahnya lurus kearah jalan. Hatinya terasa tidak rela menceraikan Sungmin. Dan ada rasa yang teramat menyakitkan saat mendengar Sungmin melahirkan premature tanpa ada dirinya disamping Sungmin. "Baiklah kita kerumah sakit."jawab Donghae akhirnya. Jessica tersenyum bahagia dan mencium pipi Donghae.

"Gomawo nae chagi~"ucap Jessica.

* * *

***HaeMin***

* * *

"Bagaimana kabarmu,Min?"tanya Victoria pada Sungmin yang baru saja sadar dari obat biusnya satu jam yang lalu. Sungmin menyunggingkan senyum manisnya pada Victoria.

"Sangat baik,Vic noona."jawab Sungmin dengan lemah. Victoria tersenyum mendengarnya. Saat ini kondisi Sungmin masih belum bisa dikatakan baik. Istri sah Donghae ini masih banyak memerlukan tranfusi darah golongan A. Mengingat tadi malam dirinya mengalami pendarahan hebat. "Noona~bagaimana keadaan Eunhyuk hyung?"tanya Sungmin.

Victoria mengernyit bingung mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin tentang Eunhyuk. Dan seketika dirinya sadar maksud dari pertanyaan Sungmin. "Eunhyuk baik-baik saja. Lebam-lebam dipipinya sudah diobati oleh suster dirumah sakit ini."jawab Victoria. Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan bayiku?"tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Bayimu harus diberada dibox inkubator karena bayimu lahir secara premature."jawab Victoria. Sungmin sudah mulai ingin bertanya lagi. "Kau istirahat saja lagi. Nanti jam 6 sore aku akan membawamu keruangan bayimu."ucap Victoria. Sungmin mengangguk dengan antusias mendengar kalimat Victoria.

"Janji?"

Victoria tersenyum pada Sungmin. "Janji."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Victoria menghela nafasnya dengan berat. Eunhyuk yang baru saja datang menatap Victoria yang bersandar disamping pintu kamar rawat Sungmin. "Ada apa,Vic?"tanya Eunhyuk. Victoria berjengit kaget.

"Aigoo~ Lee Eunhyuk kau membuatku kaget saja. Darimana saja,kau?"tanya Victoria. Eunhyuk memutar bola matanya.

"Pulang. Dan sekalian membawa baju ganti untuk Sungmin."jawab Eunhyuk. Victoria mengangguk mengerti. "Akh~mengenai jadwal keberangkatan Sungmin ke_"

"Dimana bayiku?"

Eunhyuk dan Victoria langsung menoleh kearah Donghae yang baru saja datang bersama Jessica. Eunhyuk mengepalkan kedua lengannya saat melihat adiknya yang tiba-tiba saja datang bersama dengan kekasihnya. Victoria yang merasakan aura kegelapan dari dua bersaudara itu langsung bersuara. "Bayimu dan Sungmin ada diruang inkubator. Mungkin tiga atau lima hari lagi akan keluar dari sana."ucap Victoria.

"Sorry~mungkin yang dimaksud dokter adalah anak Donghae dan aku."ralat Jessica. Victoria mengernyit dan menatap Jessica dengan tatapan aneh.

"Apa maksudmu,Sica?"tanya Eunhyuk yang tidak suka dengan kalimat kekasih adiknya itu.

"Eunhyuk oppa~apa oppa lupa tentang perjanjian yang Donghae berikan pada Sungmin? Pernikahan Donghae oppa dan Sungmin hanya sampai bayi yang dikandung Sungmin oppa lahir dan sekarang Sungmin oppa sudah melahirkan. So, Donghae oppa akan menceraikan Sungmin oppa,benarkan Hae?"

Eunhyuk dan Victoria benar-benar tak percaya dengan apa yang Jessica katakan. Eunhyuk menatap adik yang sangat disayanginya itu dengan tajam seolah tatapan itu bisa saja membunuh sang adik. "Aku ingin bertemu Sungmin."ucap Donghae.

"Dia sedang istirahat. Jika kau ingin mengatakan tentang perceraian lebih baik kau tunggu sampai kondisi Sungmin sedikit membaik."jawab Victoria.

"Aku suaminya jadi aku berhak menemuinya."

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi suaminya?" kalimat tanya yang dilontarkan Eunhyuk membuat Donghae naik pitam. Pikiran-pikiran tentang ke dekatan Sungmin dan igauan Sungmin yang memanggil nama hyungnya itu berputar-putar dikepalanya dan hal itu sukses membuat Donghae semakin ingin meninju sang hyung jika tidak mengingat mereka sedang berada dirumah sakit.

"Kau bertanya seperti itu karena kau tidak bisa memilikinya,kan? Kau pengecut Lee Eunhyuk dan seleramu terlalu rendah. Menyukai namja seperti dia."jawab Donghae dan langsung menyerobot masuk kedalam kamar rawat Sungmin. Eunhyuk yang hendak menyusul Donghae masuk kedalam kamar rawat Sungmin segera ditarik oleh Victoria.

"Jika kau ingin berkelahi jangan disini. Memalukan."bisik Victoria. Eunhyuk mendengus kesal dan meninggalkan Victoria bersama Jessica yang menatap kepergian Eunhyuk dengan wajah sinis. Tak lama Eunhyuk pergi Victoria juga ikut pergi tanpa memperdulikan Jessica.

* * *

***HaeMin***

* * *

"Eunhyuk hyung~" kakak kandung Lee Donghae ini menolehkan kepalanya dan menemukan Kyuhyun yang setengah berlari kearahnya. Kyuhyun memegang kedua lututnya yang terasa pegal karena berlari.

"Ada apa,Kyu?"tanya Eunhyuk.

"Aku ingin bicara penting denganmu,hyung. Tapi tidak disini."ucap Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk menatap bingung kearah Kyuhyun namun kepalanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan disinilah kedua namja berbeda marga ini berada. Kyuhyun menatap ke seluruh penjuru cafe yang berada diseberang rumah sakit tempat Sungmin dirawat. Eunhyuk yang melihat gelagat aneh dari Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. Kebiasaan Kyuhyun yang selalu merasa bahwa dirinya tidak sedang diikuti terbawa sampai sekarang.

"Hyung~sebelumnya aku minta padamu."ucap Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk mengerutkan keningnya bingung mendengar kalimat Kyuhyun namun Eunhyuk tetap menganggukkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya dalam kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Sebenarnya malam kejadian Donghae hyung memperkosa Sungmin akulah yang merencanakannya." Kyuhyun menatap Eunhyuk yang masih diam tak ada reaksi apapun. "Aku yang membuat obat perangsang diminuman Donghae hyung." Kyuhyun kembali menatap Eunhyuk yang masih saja diam. "Dan,akulah yang_"

"Dan kaulah yang menculik Sungmin dengan menyuruh anak buah Siwon ahjussi untuk menangkap Sungmin dan kau membawa Sungmin kedalam apartemen. Kemudian Donghae datang dengan keadaan mabuk dan terangsang hingga dirinya memperkosa Sungmin."

Kyuhyun tak dapat menyembunyikan ekspresi keterkejutannya saat mengetahui bahwa Eunhyuk tau tentang kejadian malam itu. "Da-darimana hyung tau?"tanya Kyuhyun tergagap. Eunhyuk menyunggingkan senyum sinisnya.

"Malam itu aku memang berada dikantor agensi Donghae untuk membicarakan job Donghae. Saat aku hendak pulang kerumah. Aku dihubungi oleh orang yang kusuruh mengawasi Sungmin. Dan dia bilang bahwa Sungmin baru saja diculik oleh anak buah dari Choi Siwon. Dan dari situ aku tau bahwa kau adalah orang dibalik kesialan yang menimpa orang yang kucintai. Cho Kyuhyun, asal kau tau tindakanmu itu menyakitiku, Sungmin dan juga Donghae. Apa kau tidak berpikir,eum? Dimana otak jeniusmu,eoh?"

Kyuhyun tak mampu mengeluarkan suaranya lagi. Rasa bersalahnya semakin membesar tiap harinya. "Mianhae hyung~"hanya dua kata itu yang keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Semuanya sudah terjadi,Kyu. Lagipula aku tau benar alasanmu melakukan ini karena kau tidak ingin Donghae menikahi Jessica yang hanya menginginkan harta Donghae saja. Tapi sekarang kau taukan bahwa aku, Donghae dan Sungmin sedang ada masalah yang serius."jelas Eunyuk.

"Donghae hyung sebenarnya mencintai Sungmin hyung."

"Aku sudah tau hal itu,Kyu. Itulah Donghae. Tidak mau jujur dengan hatinya sendiri. Sama seperti diriku sendiri."jawab Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun menatap Eunhyuk sedih.

"Mianhae hyung~"

* * *

***HaeMin***

* * *

Donghae menatap sendu pada Sungmin yang sedang memejamkan matanya. Dikanan kiri tangannya sebuah infus dan satu kantong darah yang sudah sisa setengahnya masuk kedalam tubuhnya melalui selang yang ditancapkan dipergelangan tangannya. "Mianhae~" satu kata itulah yang mungkin bisa diucapkan oleh Donghae sekarang ini. Pikirannya sedang berperang dengan batinnya sendiri.

Mata teduhnya berkaca-kaca saat melihat wajah istrinya yang mengernyit seperti menahan sakit. Jahitan diperutnya masih menyisakan perih. Donghae menggenggam satu tangan Sungmin dan mencium punggung tangan istrinya itu. "Maafkan aku,Min~"lirih Donghae dan kembali mencium tangan Sungmin.

"Hae~"

**DEG**

Sungmin terkejut saat suaminya menghempaskan tangannya begitu juga dengan Donghae. "Min gwenchanayo? Mian~a-aku tidak sengaja."sesal Donghae saat melihat Sungmin memejamkan matanya dengan erat dengan wajah yang meringis.

"Nan gwencahana,Hae-ah~"jawab Sungmin seraya menatap Donghae dengan lembut. Sungmin mencoba untuk mendudukkan dirinya,melihat istrinya kesusahan Donghae langsung membantu Sungmin duduk. "Gomawo Hae-ah~"ucap Sungmin. Donghae hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Min~kedatanganku kesini_"

"Aku tau Hae~kau ingin mengingatkan aku tentang perjanjian itukan? Kau tenang saja aku masih ingat. Mana surat cerainya biar aku tanda tangani."potong Sungmin. Donghae menatap Sungmin dengan wajah yang sulit untuk dideskripsikan. Entahlah ada rasa sakit dan berat untuk melepaskan Sungmin begitu saja.

"Minggu depan surat itu akan kau tanda tangani."jawab Donghae dengan suara yang amat pelan. Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. "Min~kau masih ingat akan janjimu agar tidak berpaling dariku,kan?"tanya Donghae.

"Aku masih ingat,waeyo?"jawab sekaligus tanya Sungmin balik.

Donghae menatap wajah istrinya yang terlihat pucat. "Apa setelah kita bercerai kau akan menikah lagi dengan namja lain?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

Ini adalah hari pertama Sungmin kembali mengurus rumah,suami dan tentunya Lee Sunghae. Yeoja duplikat Donghae yang terlalu hyperaktif dan suka berteriak berbanding terbalik dengan Donghae diam namun saat berdua dikamar akan merengek padanya. Sungmin merasa Donghaenya yang sekarang jauh sangat berbeda dengan Donghae yang dulu. Sungmin merasa Donghae sekarang jauh lebih dewasa dan bisa bertanggungjawab. Mungkin karena kehadiran Sunghae kecil dan penyesalannya saat kepergian Sungmin dulu.

"Eomma!"

"Minnie!"

Namja manis yang sedang sibuk membuat sarapan pagi untuk anak juga suaminya itu terlonjak karena teriakan Donghae dan Sunghae. Ok,ralat jika Donghae pendiam karena nyatanya dia sama dengan Sunghae.

"Aish! Kalian tidak perlu berteriak bisa,kan? Ini masih pagi dan teriakan kalian berdua bisa mengganggu tetangga."omel Sungmin. Donghae dan Sunghae sama-sama menunjukkan cengiran mereka. Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali pada nasi gorengnya. Sedangkan Donghae dan Sunghae sudah duduk manis dimeja makan sambil menunggu sarapan yang dibuat Sungmin selesai.

"Ini dia nasi gorengnya."ucap Sungmin dengan nada riangnya. Donghae dan Sunghae menatap nasi goreng tersebut dengan tatapan berbinar. "Pagi ini sarapan nasi goreng dan telur mata sapi saja. Soalnya aku lihat dikulkas persediaan makanan sedikit bahkan ada yang kadarluarsa."sambung Sungmin.

Sunghae menatap eommanya yang baru saja datang kemarin. "Gwenchanayo eomma. Nasi goreng ini lebih baik daripada harus memakan sandwich ikan tuna tiap pagi."jawab Sunghae yang ditatap tajam oleh Donghae. Sungmin terkekeh,dia tahu puteri kecilnya sedang menyindir suaminya.

* * *

*******죄송합니다*******

* * *

"Eomma hari ini akan menjemput Sungie,kan?"tanya Sunghae pada Sungmin yang duduk dijok depan. Sungmin menolehkan wajahnya kebelakang dimana puterinya duduk.

"Eomma tidak bisa menyetir,baby."jawab Sungmin dengan nada sedih. Yah, Sungmin memang tidak bisa menyetir karena dulu dirinya adalah keluarga biasa saja. Meskipun sudah menikah dengan Donghae, Sungmin mana berani meminta diajarkan menyetir mengingat seberapa tidak sukanya dulu Donghae padanya.

"Tapi eomma bisa menjemput Sungie dengan naik taksi."sambung Sunghae tak menyerah. Sungmin menghela nafasnya dan menunjukkan senyum manisnya pada sang buah hati.

"Eomma akan menjemput siang nanti."jawab Sungmin akhirnya. Sunghae bertepuk tangan dengan senang mendengar eommanya akan menjemputnya pulang ekolah nanti. Bagi Sunghae inilah saat-saat yang ditunggunya. Pulang dijemput oleh eommanya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sejak mengantar Sungie tadi,kau banyak diam. Ada masalah Hae?"tanya Sungmin. Donghae yang sedang mengaduk-aduk cappuchinonya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lemah. Sungmin mengernyit bingung. "Ada masalah dengan pekerjaanmu?"tanya Sungmin lagi. Dirinya tidak menyerah untuk membuat suaminya itu bicara.

"Mianhae~"

Satu alis Sungmin terangkat mendengar kata maaf yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh Donghae. "Untuk apa?"tanya Sungmin lagi. Donghae yang semula menatap kearah minumannya kini beralih menatap wajah Sungmin yang masih terlihat cantik dan manis.

"Untuk semua yang kulakukan dulu padamu,Min. Aku benar-benar berdosa padamu."jawab Donghae. Sungmin menatap sendu pada Donghae. sungmin berdiri dan duduk disamping suaminya yang lima tahun ditinggalkannya.

GREP

"Itu sudah lama,Hae. Jangan kau ingat lagi karena hal itu akan membuat merasa terus dihantui rasa bersalah. Bukankah malam itu kau ingin mengulang semuanya. Mengulang cerita kita bersama puteri kecil kita Sunghae."

Donghae terdiam didalam dekapan hangat Sungmin. "Saranghae Lee Sungmin. Aku sangat mencintaimu melebihi apapun. Berjanjilah untuk tidak meninggalkanku dan Sungie lagi. Aku dan Sungie membutuhkanmu." Donghae membalas pelukan Sungmin yang dari awal sudah memeluknya. Sungmin yang mendengar permintaan Donghae tak dapat untuk tidak mengeluarkan airmatanya.

"Nado saranghae,Donghae-ah."

.

.

.

"Sudah puas pelukannya dan bernostalgia dengan masa lalu kelam kalian?"

Sungmin mendorong tubuh Donghae karena suara Kyuhyun yang mengagetkan pasangan yang baru saja bertemu setelah lima tahun tidak bertemu. Donghae menatap Kyuhyun sang pelaku penghancur suasana dengan tatapan tajam yang hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Kyuhyun.

"Jika aku jadimu,hyung. Aku akan menikah dengan orang lain di Thailand sana."

"YA!"teriak Donghae pada Kyuhyun. "Sungmin itu hanya mencintaiku jadi dia tidak akan mungkin berpaling dariku."sambung Donghae dengan percaya dirinya. Kyuhyun hanya menaikkan satu alisnya dan menatap kearah Sungmin yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Apa kau melupakan aku,Sungmin hyung?"tanya Kyuhyun. Donghae menatap Sungmin yang duduk disampingnya. Sungmin masih diam belum menjawab.

"Ck! Tentu saja aku ingat denganmu,Kyuhyun-ah."jawab Sungmin setelah lama terdiam. Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Lalu kenapa tadi,hyung menatapku dengan tatapan aneh."sambung Kyuhyun.

"Aku bukan melihatmu tapi aku melihat kearah lehermu. Kau habis bercinta dengan siapa tadi malam?"

"MWO?! YA,Kyu kau sudah punya kekasih tetapi tidak memberitahuku? Sahabat macam apa kau ini,eoh?"kali ini Donghaelah yang angkat bicara. Kyuhyun menutupi lehernya dengan tangannya dan tersenyum kikuk kearah Sungmin dan menatap malas kearah Donghae.

"Aku hanya_

_YA! Cho Kyuhyun!" Sungmin dan Donghae refleks menoleh kearah namja yang berteriak pada Kyuhyun.

"Eunhyuk hyung!"ucap HaeMin bersama. Eunhyuk berjalan dengan sedikit terseok-seok kearah Donghae, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

**PLAK**

"Aww! Appo,Cho Hyukjae."

"MWOYA? Apa-apaan kau? Sejak kapan margaku berubah menjadi margamu,eoh?"marah Eunhyuk dengan mata melotot.

"Sejak tadi malam. Dan kau jangan protes Cho Hyukjae."jawab Kyuhyun seenaknya. Eunhyuk hendak memukul kepala Kyuhyun namun teriakan Donghae membuat Eunhyuk tidak jadi memukul Kyuhyun karena kedua tangannya harus menutup kedua telinganya agar tidak tuli.

"YA! Jadi kalian berdua sudah melakukan sex? OMOIGAT! Kalian harus segera menikah."ucap Donghae dengan nada tinggi. Kyuhyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengiyakan kalimat Donghae tadi.

**PLAK**

"Hae~"kaget Sungmin dan mengusap kepala Donghae yang terkena tempelengan Eunhyuk.

"Dengar tadi malam itu tidak disengaja. Aku tidak mau menikah dengan bocah ingusan seperti dia,Lee Donghae."teriak Eunhyuk.

"Heh? Siapa yang kau bilang anak kecil,chagi? Kau yang kecil bahkan milikmu saja lebih kecil dari milikku."

**BLUSH**

Wajah Eunhyuk dan Sungmin memerah mendengar kalimat frontal Kyuhyun.

"CHO KYUHYUN!"

* * *

*******죄송합니다*******

* * *

"Eomma!"Sungmin tersenyum kearah yeoja kecil yang berlari kearahnya.

**GREP**

"Aigoo~anak eomma jangan lari-lari."ucap Sungmin setelah dirinya berhasil menangkap tubuh mungil Sunghae.

"Sungie berlari agar bisa memeluk eomma."jawab Sungie dengan senyuman yang sangat mirip dengan Donghae. Bukankah Sunghae memang duplikat Lee Donghae. "Eomma,Sungie ingin pergi ke kedai eskrim Shindong ahjussi,bolehkan?"tanya Sungie. Sungmin tersenyum dan merapikan rambut panjang Sunghae.

"Tentu saja,baby."jawab Sungmin pada puteri kecilnya.

Disinilah Sungmin sekarang,diantara banyaknya para pelanggan yang mengantri untuk membeli eskrim. Sungmin mengantri dibarisan nomor lima, puteri kecilnya menunggunya dibangku taman yang hanya berjarak lima meter dari tempat Shindong menjual eskrimnya.

"Kau dengar tidak? Katanya Lee Donghae akan comeback dengan album barunya."

"Heum~aku juga tahu. Tapi aku juga dengar kalau di albumnya nanti Donghae akan memperkenalkan seseorang yang special dihatinya."

"Eoh? Benarkah? Huwaaa~ aku tidak sabar ingin melihat siapa orang special yang dimaksud itu."

Sungmin tersenyum samar mendengar percakapan dua yeoja yang mengantri didepannya. Dua yeoja berpakaian seragam itu ternyata adalah fans suaminya,Lee Donghae.

* * *

*******죄송합니다*******

* * *

Donghae memutar bola matanya melihat dua namja yang berada ditempat yang sama dengannya. "berhentilah menatap Kyuhyun seperti itu,hyung. Kau seperti yeoja ingin meminta pertanggungjawabkan dengan cara ingin membunuhnya."ucap Donghae.

Eunhyuk mendelik kearah dongsaengnya itu. "kau bilang aku yeoja? Tadi malam yang kami lakukan itu tidak disengaja. Aku mabuk tadi malam,Hae."jawab Eunhyuk. Donghae hanya bergidik tak peduli.

"Kami pulang~"teriakkan Sunghae dengan langkah seribunya langsung membuat Donghae berdiri dari sofa dan membentangkan tangannya untuk menyambut malaikatnya.

**HUP**

"Aigoo~princess appa sudah pulang,eoh? Eomma mana?"tanya Donghae sembari menggendong Sunghae.

"Eomma menyuruh Sungie masuk kedalam duluan. Soalnya ada ahjussi-ahjussi yang memanggil eomma didepan pagar."jawaban Sungie membuat Donghae mengkerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Sungie ganti baju bersama Eunhyuk ahjussi,ne~"ucap Eunhyuk menawarkan diri. Sunghae mengangguk dan menarik lengan Eunhyuk menuju lantai dua dimana kamarnya berada.

Kyuhyun yang mengintip Sungmin yang sedang berbincang dengan seorang namja terlihat serius dan sesekali keningnya berkerut. Donghae yang melihat mantan managernya berekspresi seperti itu segera menghampirinya.

"Tidak baik mengintip orang,Kyu~"ucap Donghae. Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Donghae dan menunjuk kearah luar. Donghae mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Kyuhyun. Mata Donghae menyipit untuk mengenali siapa gerangan namja yang tengah berbicara dengan istrinya itu.

"Kim Jungmo?"heran Donghae dengan kening mengkerut. Kyuhyun mengangguk membenarkan kalimat Donghae.

"Sejak kapan Sungmin hyung kenal dengan Kim Jungmo? Namja yang notabenenya adalah rival Eunhyuk hyung dulu."

"Eh? Maksudmu?"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**Mianhae jika chapter 4 kemarin bikin readers bingung. Saya lupa menulis flashback. Kemarin saya sengaja memuat ulang ff Regret di FF ini agar para readers yang belum mengerti ceritanya bisa mengerti permasalahan Sungmin pergi. Soalnya kemarin ada yang PM saya mau minta diflashbackin. Saya benar-benar minta maaf kalau sebagian readers bingung dengan ceritanya. Jengomal mianhae. Dan untuk para readers yang masih belum 'ngeh' tolong baca ff 'REGRET' dari awal hingga akhir.#Deep_Bow**


	6. Chapter 6

"Ada hubungan apa kau dan Jungmo,Min?"

"Astaga,Lee Donghae kau mengagetkanku."ucap Sungmin sembari mengelus dadanya. Bagaimana tidak terkejut,dirinya baru saja masuk dan langsung dikagetkan oleh suaminya yang tiba-tiba saja berdiri tepat didepannya dengan wajah penuh tuntutan.

"Min hyung selingkuh dengan Jungmo?"tanya Kyuhyun to the point. Sungmin mendelik kearah Kyuhyun.

"Benar itu,Lee Sungmin?"tanya Donghae.

Sungmin menghela nafasnya. Dua namja didepannya ini benar-benar menyebalkan. "Aku tidak berselingkuh dengan Kim Jungmo."jawab Sungmin jujur. Donghae dan Kyuhyun saling berpandangan.

"Lalu? Untuk apa Jungmo datang kemari? Minnie,Jungmo itu rivalku didunia hiburan."jawab Donghae.

"Aku tahu dia rivalmu. Dia tadi kemari hanya untuk menitipkan undangan ini." Sungmin menyerahkan undangan yang diberikan Jungmo tadi kepada suaminya. Kyuhyun dan Donghae menatap undangan yang berbentuk seperti kotak berwarna abu-abu dengan tulisan yang ditulis dengan tinta emas. Mewah dan elegan.

"Eoh? Jungmo akan bertunangan dengan Yoona. Berita heboh nih."ucap Kyuhyun setelah membaca undangan tersebut.

"Eh? Jinjjayo? Yoona member SNSD dan seorang pemain drama Love Rain itu?"tanya Sungmin yang diangguki oleh Kyuhyun. "Kyaaaa! Kita harus datang,Hae."

"Untuk apa? Aku paling malas hadir keacara seperti ini."jawab Donghae dan melempar undangan pertunangan Jungmo ketempat sampah. Sungmin menatap undangan tersebut dan beralih menatap Donghae.

"Ayolah,Hae. Aku fans Yoona."

"MWO?"

* * *

*******죄송합니다*******

* * *

Suasana dirumah Donghae malam ini sangat ramai karena adanya Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk yang menumpang makan malam. Sunghae duduk ditengah-tengah Sungmin dan Donghae sedangkan Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun duduk berdampingan.

"Hyukkie ahjussi mulai sekarang Sungie panggil Hyukkie ahjumma saja,ne?"

"Uhuk~,, uhuk~,,"

"Gwenchana hyung?"tanya Sungmin dan menyerahkan segelas air putih kepada Eunhyuk yang langsung disambar(?)nya.

"YA! Apa maksudmu memanggil ahjussi dengan ahjumma? Ahjussi namja,Sungie-ah."jawab Eunhyuk. Sunghae menggelengkan kepalanya membuat orang-orang dewasa yang berada satu meja dengannya mengernyit bingung.

"Apa alasanmu memanggil Eunhyuk ahjussi dengan ahjumma,baby?"tanya Sungmin dengan lembut seraya membelai rambut Sunghae.

"Karena Hyukkie ahjumma sama seperti eomma. Hyukkie ahjumma bisa hamil."

**BRUK**

"OMO!Hyukkie hyung!" Kyuhyun dan Donghae mengangkat tubuh Eunhyuk yang tak sadarkan diri setelah mendengar penuturan keponakannya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sunghae menghela nafasnya. Sejak Eunhyuk pingsan kedua orangtuanya membawanya kekamarnya untuk menginterogasinya namun selama 30 menit mereka berada diruangan ini, Sungmin maupun Donghae belum membuka suara. Sunghae bosan,tentu saja.

"Eomma,appa~"rengek Sunghae. Dia sangat jengah dipandangi seperti itu oleh kedua orangtuanya.

"Kenapa Sungie bisa tahu kalau Hyukkie ahjussi memiliki rahim seperti eommamu?"tanya Donghae. Sungmin melirik suaminya yang kini berwajah serius.

"Tadi,Hyukkie ahjumma memandikan Sungie. Nah,waktu memandikan Sungie,Hyukkie ahjumma megang perutnya. Sungie samar-samar dengar Hyukkie ahjumma menggerutu seperti ini _'Aish!perutku sakit dan terasa penuh. Ini pasti gara-gara sibodoh,Kyuhyun,'_ begitu kata Hyukkie ahjumma."

"Lalu kau tahu Hyukkie ahjussi hamil,bagaimana?"tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Karena melihat Hyukkie ahjumma kesakitan,Sungie berinisiatif untuk memeluk Hyukkie ahjumma saja karena waktu Sungie sakit appa memeluk Sungie sepanjang hari sampai Sungie sembuh. Saat Sungie memeluk tubuh Hyukkie ahjumma, Sungie merasa ada yang berdetak-detak dibawah perut Hyukkie ahjumma."

Sungmin dan Donghae saling berpandangan mendengar penuturan puteri kecil mereka yang sama sekali tidak berbohong. Sungmin dan Donghae mendekati Sunghae yang duduk ditepi ranjang. Sungmin dan Donghae duduk disisi kanan dan kiri Sunghae.

"Sungie-ah~apa berdetaknya seperti ini?"tanya Sungmin sembari membawa tangan mungil Sunghae kearah perut bawahnya. Sunghae terdiam dan merasakan detakan yang sama seperti yang dirasakannya didalam perut Eunhyuk tadi.

"Eum~tidak salah lagi eomma dan Hyukkie ahjumma memang bisa hamil."jawab Sunghae. Sungmin melempar tatapannya kearah Donghae yang sedari tadi menatap perut Sungmin. Menyadari tatapan suaminya, Sungmin buru-buru menutup bajunya. Suasana tiba-tiba berubah canggung. Sunghae menatap kedua orangtuanya yang sama-sama terdiam.

"Appa dan eomma,kenapa?"tanya Sunghae. Sungmin dan Donghae menatap puteri kecil mereka dan menunjukkan senyum hangat mereka.

"Tidak apa-apa,baby. Benarkan,appa?"tanya Sungmin pada Donghae.

"Ne,tidak apa-apa. Jja! Sebaiknya princess appa cepat tidur karena besok harus sekolah."jawab Donghae dan membaringkan tubuh Sunghae ketempat tidur. Sungmin menyelimuti tubuh Sunghae sampai sebatas leher.

**CHUP**

**CHUP**

"Jaljayo uri aegya~"ucap Sungmin dan Donghae bersamaan. Sunghae tersenyum senang dan menutup matanya dengan perlahan.

* * *

*******죄송합니다*******

* * *

"Hyung~"panggil Sungmin. Eunhyuk yang baru saja sadar menoleh kearah Sungmin dengan lesu. "Hyung,mianhae~"ucap Sungmin dengan wajah sedih. Eunhyuk menghela nafasnya.

"Gwenchanayo Sungmin-ah. Besok aku akan tes lab untuk memeriksa tubuhku. Semoga saja apa yang dikatakan Sunghae tidak ada dalam tubuhku."

"Ck! Aku berani bertaruh kalau organ itu ada,Hyukkie chagi."timpal Kyuhyun.

"Diam kau,bocah tengik! Jikapun ada aku akan mengangkat organ itu."

"MWO?!" Sungmin dan Kyuhyun minus Donghae berteriak dengan wajah terkejut mendengar penuturan Eunhyuk. "YA hyung! Kenapa kau membuangnya? Itu anugerah hyung."ucap Sungmin.

"Benar itu,chagi."sambung Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk memutar bola matanya seraya melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Terima takdirmu untuk menjadi seorang _'bottom'_,hyung. Lagipula eomma kita juga namja,kan."

Eunhyuk mendengus mendengar kalimat Donghae yang datang dari arah dapur dan duduk disamping Sungmin. "Aku lebih setuju hyung dengan Kyuhyun daripada dengan Lee Jieun."sambung Donghae dan meneguk air mineralnya.

* * *

*******죄송합니다*******

* * *

Sungmin merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang empuk dengan bed cover putih polos. Mata rubahnya menatap kearah langit-langit kamar yang bercat putih. Sejujurnya,kamar suaminya ini didominasi dengan warna serba putih. Sungmin tahu Donghaenya sangat menyukai warna biru laut.

**CKLEK**

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Donghae yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Tubunya yang hanya dibalut bathdrobe berwarna biru cukup meyakinkan Sungmin bahwa suaminya itu tidak berganti warna kesukaan. "Aku tahu aku tampan,Min."ucap Donghae narsis dan berjalan kearah lemari pakaiannya. Sungmin membawa tubuhnya untuk duduk diatas ranjang.

"Hae~"

"Heum~"

"Apa Hyukkie hyung akan mengangkat organ kewanitaan yang ada ditubuhnya?"tanya Sungmin. Donghae menutup pintu lemarinya dan berjalan kearah tempat tidurnya.

"Aku yakin dia tidak akan melakukan hal itu."jawab Donghae dan membaringkan tubuhnya. Sungmin yang semula duduk ikut berbaring dan kembali menatap lurus langit-langit kamar. Donghae memejamkan matanya namun dirinya belum masuk kedalam mimpi. "Apa kau pernah operasi lagi,Min?"

**DEG**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

Jantung yang berdetak sangat kencang tentulah akan terdengar didalam kesunyian. Seperti halnya Donghae yang sangat jelas mendengar detak jantung Sungmin yang berdetak abnormal saat dirinya bertanya tadi.

"Aku hanya satu kali operasi dan itu saat melahirkan Sungie."jawab Sungmin. Donghae membuka matanya yang tadi tertutup. Dia tahu Sungmin sedang berbohong karena namja yang masih berstatus istrinya itu bukan tipe namja yang pandai berbohong.

"Lima tahun, dan seharusnya bekasnya sudah hilang dan tadi saat kau membuka kaosmu aku melihat bekas operasi diperutmu. Apa kau melakukan operasi saat di Thailand? Apa yang terjadi selama kau disana,Min?"

Donghae memberondong Sungmin dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan yang tentu saja Sungmin tidak akan mampu untuk menjawabnya? Sungmin mengubah posisi berbaringnya menjadi berbaring menghadap Donghae. Mata rubah itu menatap wajah Donghae yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Aku akan menjawab seluruh pertanyaanmu,Hae tapi tidak sekarang."

"Kenapa tidak boleh sekarang,eum? Bukankah sekarang dan nanti itu sama saja. Dan lebih cepat aku tahu itu lebih baik,Min."jawab Donghae. Sungmin menggeleng dengan lemah. Donghae menyerah untuk membujuk istrinya bercerita. Dia hanya perlu menunggu nanti dimana Sungmin yang akan berbicara sendiri atau mungkin orang lain yang akan mengatakannya. Who know's?

* * *

*******죄송합니다*******

* * *

"_**Annyeong Sungie~"**_

_**Puteri kecil Sungmin dan Donghae ini menoleh seberang jalan dan mata bulatnya menatap seorang yeoja tengah berdiri disana dengan wajah menunduk. "Eoh? Sepertinya Sungie kenal dengan yeoja itu,tapi dimana?"**_

"_**Kau tidak mengenal dia Sungie?"**_

"_**Eh?" Sunghae menoleh kearah samping dan matanya yang bulat mengerjab saat melihat seseorang berpakaian serba putih berdiri disampingnya. Sunghae menatap kearah punggung orang tersebut. "Sayap?" lirih Sunghae saat melihat sayap putih bersih yang berada dipunggung orang tersebut.**_

"_**Terpesona dengan sayapku,Sungie-ah?"tanya orang tersebut yang diangguki oleh Sunghae. Orang tersebut berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh kecil Sunghae. "Sungie bisa mendapatkannya jikalau Sungie bisa berbuat baik selama masih hidup."jelas orang bersayap tersebut.**_

"_**Sungie selalu berbuat baik."jawab Sunghae.**_

"_**Benarkah? Kalau begitu Sungie harus lebih banyak lagi berbuat kebaikan."ucap orang tersebut. Mata bulat Sunghae mengerjab berkali-kali mendengar perkataan orang didepannya. "Akh~namaku Sunny dan aku adalah seorang malaikat." **_

"_**Mwo? Jinjjayo? Sungie tidak sedang bermimpi,kan?"tanya Sunghae.**_

"_**Kau dialam mimpi Sungie-ah tapi apa yang sedang terjadi dialam mimpimu ini adalah nyata."jawab Sunny. Sunghae mengernyit tak mengerti. Sunny yang menyadari kebingungan Sunghae tersenyum tipis. "Sungie,apa kau tidak mengenal yeoja yang berdiri diseberang sana?"tanya Sunny lagi mengulang pertanyaannya yang pertama. Sunghae menoleh lagi kearah seberangnya dimana masih ada seorang yeoja yang berdiri disana dengan wajah menunduk. Sunghae menatap yeoja tersebut dengan lekat.**_

"_**Apa yeoja itu Jessica ahjumma?"tanya Sunghae pada Sunny yang diangguki malaikat tersebut. "Kenapa Jessica ahjumma berdiri ditempat yang gelap seperti itu?"tanya Sunghae. Sunny tersenyum tipis mendengar pertanyaan Sunghae.**_

"_**Kembalilah lagi nanti,Sungie. Karena eommamu sudah membangunkanmu untuk pergi sekolah."**_

"_**Eh?"**_

* * *

*******죄송합니다*******

* * *

**CKLEK**

Sungmin tersenyum melihat sosok malaikat kecilnya masih tertidur dengan nyenyaknya didalam selimut tebal teddy bearnya. Sungmin melangkah masuk kedalam kamar yang didominasi dengan warna coklat dengan dinding-dinding kamar yang dilukis dengan lukisan teddy bear.

**SRAK**

Kamar bernuansa cokelat itu menjadi terang saat Sungmin membuka gorden yang berwarna coklat muda. Sungmin mengambil nafasnya untuk menghirup udara pagi ini.

"Eomma~"

Sungmin menoleh kearah tempat tidur,seulas senyum tersungging dibibirnya saat melihat Sunghae sudah duduk diatas tempat tidur dengan kedua tangan mengucek kedua matanya. Sungmin menghampiri tempat tidur puterinya dan duduk ditepi ranjang.

"Apakah puteri kecil eomma mimpi indah malam ini?"tanya Sungmin seraya merapikan rambut halus puterinya. Sunghae tidak langsung menjawab. Mata bulatnya menatap lekat wajah Sungmin. "Ada apa,baby?"tanya Sungmin.

"Sungie bertemu seorang malaikat bernama Sunny. Malaikat itu sangat cantik dan mirip sekali dengan eomma."jawab Sunghae. Sungmin terdiam lama kemudian sebuah senyuman kembali terkembang.

"Eomma percaya mimpi Sungie karena Sungie anak baik jadi bukan tidak mungkin Sungie bisa bertemu seorang malaikat cantik. Jja! Sekarang Sungie segera mandi,appa sudah menunggu Sungie dibawah."jawab Sungmin. Sunghae mengangguk patuh dan segera melesat kekamar mandi. Sungmin tidak langsung pergi,dirinya membereskan tempat tidur Sunghae dulu sebelum turun kebawah.

* * *

*******죄송합니다*******

* * *

"Ini tidak mungkin."

"Apanya yang tidak mungkin. Kau tidak lihat bahwa organ yang dikatakan Sungie memang benar ada didalam tubuhmu."

Eunhyuk menghempaskan tubuhnya disofa diruangan Victoria. Yah, Eunhyuk memang pergi kerumah sakit untuk mencek apa benar organ yang hanya dimiliki wanita itu ada atau tidak ditubuhnya. And see? Organ itu sangat jelas ada ditubuhnya. Victoria duduk dikursi kurjanya dan menatap Eunhyuk dengan aneh. Hey! Sejauh dirinya menjadi dokter kandungan,banyak pasangan gay yang bahagia mengetahui kalau dalam tubuhnya memiliki rahim tapi sahabatnya ini saat mengetahui ada rahim dalam tubuhnya menjadi lesu.

"Kau tidak perlu cemas,organ itu tidak akan berbuah jika kau tidak melakukan sex dengan namja,Hyukkie."

"Aku sudah melakukannya."

"Mwo?! K-kau! Bukankah kau straight? K-kenapa bisa,eoh?"tanya Victora dengan nada yang tersendat-sendat. Eunhyuk menghela nafasnya.

"Malam itu aku mabuk berat diclub. Kyuhyun membawaku pulang dan saat aku bangun ternyata aku sudah naked."jelas Eunhyuk. Victoria menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau melakukannya dengan Kyuhyun? Si evil gila itu? Aigoo~" Victoria menatap prihatin kepada sahabatnya itu. "Jika kau merasa mual atau semacamnya segera saja kemari."sambung Victoria. Eunhyuk menatap Victoria dengan cepat.

"Apa maksudmu merasa mual? Aku tidak akan hamil."jawab Eunhyuk dengan cepat. Victoria mengernyit mendengar kalimat Eunhyuk tadi.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau berkata tidak akan hamil jika nyatanya kau sudah melakukan sex dengan Kyuhyun. Otomatis organ kewanitaan yang ada ditubuhmu sudah dibuahi dan tinggal menunggunya saja untuk berkembang."jawab Victoria. Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras.

"Kedatanganku kemari adalah untuk memastikan organ sialan ini dan kedua aku memintamu untuk mengangkat organ ini."

**BRAK**

"Kau gila Lee Eunhyuk! Aku tidak mau!"tolak Victoria dengan tegas. Eunhyuk menatap yeoja berdarah China ini dengan tatapan memohonnya namun sama sekali diabaikan oleh Victoria.

"Vic,jebal~"

"Andweyo! Lebih baik kau pulang,Hyukkie." Usir Victoria. Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku mohon Vic." Eunhyuk memelas pada Victoria membuat istri dari Nickhun ini bimbang. Dia belum pernah melakukan operasi pengangkatan rahim kecuali orang tersebut terkena kanker rahim.

"Aku akan melakukan operasi dua minggu lagi."jawab Victoria.

"Kenapa tidak sekarang?"tanya Eunhyuk.

"Aku harus berunding dulu dengan dokter rumah sakit ini,Hyukkie."jawab Victoria. Eunhyuk menghela nafasnya dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah dua minggu lagi aku akan kemari. Terima kasih sudah membantuku,Vic."jawab Eunhyuk dan keluar dari ruangan Victoria.

**BLAM**

Victoria langsung merogoh kantung tasnya mencari benda kotak persegi. Saat benda tersebut sudah didapatnya,Victoria langsung menghubungi Kyuhyun.

* * *

*******죄송합니다*******

* * *

Sungmin kini tinggal sendiri. Sunghae sekolah dan Donghae pergi untuk rehearsal peluncuran album barunya malam ini. Untuk menghindari rasa bosannya,Sungmin membersihkan seluruh rumah.

**NYUT**

"AKH!"

**BRUK**

Sungmin jatuh berlutut dengan tangan yang mencengkram perutnya. "Argh! Ssa-kit~"lirih Sungmin dengan mata yang terpejam menahan rasa sakit dibagian perutnya. Sungmin mencoba berdiri namun tak mampu,rasa sakit diperutnya benar-benar membuat dirinya tidak mampu memerintahkan seluruh tubuhnya untuk bergerak. Sungmin berbaring dilantai keramik ruang tengah dengan tangan yang masih mencengkram kuat perutnya. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal,peluh dingin keluar dari tubuhnya bahkan wajah Sungmin sudah sangat pucat menahan rasa sakit diperutnya.

"Hhae, Sungie~"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PRANG**

"YA Hae! Apa-apaan kau?"tanya Eunhyuk yang baru saja masuk keruangan Donghae-adiknya. Eunhyuk mengernyit saat melihat Donghae hanya berdiri mematung menatap kelantai dimana pecahan gelas itu berserakan. Eunhyuk bergerak menghampiri Donghae dan menepuk pundaknya. "Ada apa?"tanya Eunhyuk.

"Sungmin."lirih Donghae namun mampu didengar oleh Eunhyuk. Donghae mencengkram dadanya yang terasa sesak. Eunhyuk yang melihat keadaan Donghae segera membawa Donghae duduk disofa dan mengambil air putih.

"Ini minumlah."titah Eunhyuk sembari menyodorkan segelas air putih. Donghae menggeleng.

"Aku ingin pulang,hyung. "

"Hae,ada apa tanya Eunhyuk." Donghae menggeleng dan tiba-tiba berlari keluar dari ruangannya. Eunhyuk yang terkejut akan kepergian Donghae segera menyusul dongsaengnya itu.

* * *

*******죄송합니다*******

* * *

Kyuhyun berdiri bersender dimobil Audinya sembari menatap kearah pintu gerbang taman kanak-kanak. "Kyuhyun ahjussi~"

Kyuhyun tersenyum saat suara cempreng khas anak kecil ditangkap oleh indera pendengarannya. "Kenapa Kyu ahjussi yang menjemput bukannya hari ini Eunhyuk ahjumma yang jemput Sungie." Kyuhyun berjongkok mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan anak kesayangan Donghae tersebut.

"Tadi Hyukkie ahjumma yang menyuruh ahjussi untuk menjemputmu."jawab Kyuhyun. Sunghae mengangguk mengerti. "Jja! Kita pergi."sambung Kyuhyun dan menggendong tubuh mungil Sunghae masuk kedalam mobil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kita pergi kerumah sakit dulu,ne. Dokter Victoria ingin bertemu dengan ahjussi. Tidak apa-apakan?"tanya Kyuhyun. Sunghae yang sedang asyik memainkan psp milik Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk tanpa menjawab.

**Drrrttt~ Drrrt**

Kyuhyun menatap layar androidnya dan tertera nama Eunhyuk disana. "Yeoboseyo~"

'_**Kyu kerumah sakit sekarang.'**_

Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung mendengar nada panik Eunhyuk diseberang sana. "Aku memang akan kerumah sakit."jawab Kyuhyun.

'_**Geureyo? Apa Sungie bersamamu? Cepatlah kerumah sakit,Sungmin pingsan.'**_

"Mwo? Arrasso ini aku sudah memasuki halaman rumah sakit."jawab Kyuhyun dan langsung mematikan sambungan teleponnya. Sunghae yang sedari tadi mendengar percakapan Kyuhyun dari awal hingga akhir langsung menoleh kearah Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa,ahjussi?"tanya Sunghae bingung.

"Cepat turun,Sungie. Eommamu masuk rumah sakit."

"Ne?!"

* * *

*******죄송합니다*******

* * *

Kyuhyun dengan menggendong Sunghae berlari disepanjang koridor lantai lima rumah sakit. Langkah kakinya langsung berhenti saat melihat Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang duduk didepan ruangan ICCU.

"Appa!" Donghae dan Eunhyuk langsung menoleh kearah Sunghae yang berlari kearah Donghae.

**GREP**

"Hiks~appa,eomma kenapa? Hiks?" Donghae membelai rambut halus Sunghae yang menangis dan membenamkan wajahnya dipundak sang appa.

"Uljima nae aegya. Eomma baik-baik saja."jawab Donghae menenangkan puterinya. Eunhyuk menatap sendu adik dan keponakannya.

"Apa yang terjadi,Hyuk?"tanya Kyuhyun yang berbisik ditelinga Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk menarik lengan Kyuhyun untuk menjauhi ayah dan anak tersebut.

"Ceritanya panjang,Kyu."

_**Flashback#**_

_Mobil ferrari itu melaju melintasi jalanan Seoul. Pikiran Donghae saat ini terus menyebutkan nama Sungmin-istrinya. Hatinya mengatakan bahwa terjadi sesuatu pada istrinya itu._

_**BRAK**_

"_Sungmin! Minnie!" teriak Donghae saat sudah memasuki rumah. Mata teduhnya menyapu seluruh penjuru rumah dan mencari istrinya itu kedapur,taman belakang. Namun,nihil. Sungmin tidak ada. "Minnie-ah~"panggil Donghae lagi._

_**DEG**_

"_Hae diman_" Eunhyuk yang baru saja datang terkejut saat melihat Sungmin yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri dilantai. Eunhyuk segera menghampiri Sungmin dan mencoba menyadarkannya. "Lee Sungmin... ireona~ Hey! Minnie." Eunhyuk menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Sungmin. Dengan panik Eunhyuk menyentuh denyut nadi Sungmin yang berdetak lemah. "Oh,Shit! Donghae-ah apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat kita bawa Sungmin kerumah sakit."teriakan Eunhyuk langsung menyadarkan Donghae dari keshockkannya. Donghae segera mengambil alih tubuh Sungmin dan menggendongnya bridal._

_**Flashback End#**_

Kyuhyun menatap Donghae yang masih memeluk Sunghae. "Semoga saja sakit itu tidak kambuh lagi. Sungmin sudah melakukan operasi setahun yang lalu." Eunhyuk menatap Kyuhyun kemudian menatap Donghae dan Sunghae.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika sampai anak itu mengetahui Sungmin pernah operasi usus buntu."

Kyuhyun melirik Eunhyuk. "Tentunya dia akan kembali menyalahkan dirinya seperti dulu."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

Annyeong haseyo readersdeul. Saya sangat berterima kasih kepada para readers yang setia memberikan reviewnya untuk ff saya. Dichap ini adalah awal mula konflik yang terjadi dan juga _kemungkinan _nantinya saya akan membuat alur ceritanya menjadi maju dan mundur. Bagi yang sudah membaca ff **REGRET **mungkin tidak akan kebingungan tapi bagi yang belum membaca ff **REGRET **saya sangat berterima kasih jika kalian membaca ff itu terlebih dahulu karena ff itu berhubungan dengan ff ini.

Saya juga ingin mengadakan pertanyaan tentang ff saya ini seperti apa? menyenangkan atau bagaimana? Kemarin saya membuat ff yang berjudul **SAY MY NAME** kemudian saya hapus karena PM seseorang yang tidak suka dengan pair yang saya buat. Jujur saya lebih suka couple HaeMin dan HyukMin. Saya juga suka KyuMin tapi tidak terlalu. Saya tahu para readers yang membaca ff saya kebanyakan KMS dan EUNHAE/HAEHYUK Shipper. Saya hargai couple favorite anda tapi anda juga harus menghargai couple favorite saya. Jangan ngebash saya dengan kata-kata kasar,saya juga punya hati. Saya memiliki hak untuk menyukai couple manapun. Tolong jangan saling ngebash,kita sesama ELF,bukan? HaeMin, HyukMin, KyuMin, WonKyu, SiMin, KangMin, dan couple SUJU manapun selama mereka SUPER JUNIOR fansnya tidak pernah berubah nama, STILL E.L.F.

Well~bagi para readers yang membaca kemudian memberikan komentarnya, saya ucapkan BERIBU TERIMA KASIH dan bagi silent readers juga saya ucapkan terima kasih karena kalian juga mau membaca ff saya meskipun bukan couple yang kalian shipkan.

Terima kasih dan jangan lupa berikan jawaban kalian atas pertanyaan saya tentang ff ini. Terima kasih, Gamsahamnida, Gracias, Thank You, Xie-Xie, Arigato Gozaimasu. #Deep_Bow ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun mendekati Donghae yang duduk sembari memeluk tubuh kecil Sunghae yang tertidur akibat menangis. Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun dapat melihat mata Donghae yang juga bengkak karena tadi ikut menangis bersama puterinya.

**CKLEK**

Ketiga namja itu langsung menatap dokter bertubuh tambun yang baru saja keluar dari ruang ICCU. Dokter tersebut mendekati ketiga namja tersebut. "Bagaimana keadaan Sungmin,Shindong hyung?"tanya Donghae pada dokter bernama lengkap Shin Donghee tersebut. Namja tambun yang menjadi ahli penyakit dalam dan kanker ini menghela nafasnya. Ada perasaan ragu untuk mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya.

"Begini Donghae-ssi, saya masih harus melakukan sederet pemeriksaan ulang sebelum bisa memastikan yang sebenarnya."

"Berhentilah berbasi-basi Shindong hyung katakan yang sebenarnya saja."jawab Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak sabaran. Shindong menghela nafasnya sekali lagi. Kemudian menatap kearah Donghae yang masih menatapnya.

"Sungmin-ssi apa pernah melakukan operasi usus buntu?"tanya Shindong yang membuat Eunhyuk maupun Kyuhyun bungkam seketika. Donghae melirik kearah hyungnya juga sahabatnya itu. Dirinya sadar bahwa dua namja disampingnya itu sudah tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Sungmin.

"Sungmin hyung memang pernah melakukan operasi satu tahun yang lalu."jawab Kyuhyun yang memberanikan dirinya menjawab dan mengabaikan tatapan Donghae yang menatapnya tajam. Shindong menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Dan transpalasi rahim."

"Hah?!" Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun dan Donghae menatap Shindong dengan wajah bingung dan penuh tanda tanya dikepala mereka. "Apa maksudmu transpalasi rahim,hyung?"tanya Donghae tidak sabaran. Hatinya mulai merasakan firasat yang tidak nyaman saat mendengar kata tersebut. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Sungmin**nya** selama dirinya tidak berada disamping namja kelinci tersebut.

"Kalian tanyakan pada Victoria saja,dialah yang bisa menjelaskan pada kalian mengenai hal ini. Dan mengenai usus buntu Sungmin tidak ada masalah hanya yang menjadi masalah organ kewanitaan yang ada didalam tubuhnya itu saja yang mungkin sedikit bermasalah."jawab Shindong.

* * *

*******죄송합니다*******

* * *

**BRAK**

**BRAK**

**PRANG**

"HAE!"pekik Eunhyuk saat melihat keadaan ruang tengah yang sudah seperti kapal pecah. Donghae menatap Eunhyuk tajam sedangkan yang ditatap meneguh salivanya dengan susah payah.

"KAU!" Donghae menunjuk wajah Eunhyuk dengan tatapan nyalang. "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan kondisi Sungmin,eoh? Kenapa kau selalu mengatakan Sungmin baik-baik saja padalah kenyataannya tidak seperti itu. Kenapa kau berbohong padaku,LEE EUNHYUK?!"

Suara teriakan Donghae menggema diseluruh ruangan. "Kau pikir aku tahu,Hae? Kau pikir aku tahu semuanya? Aku juga tahu dari Luna. Dia yang selama ini merawat Sungmin dan mendiang eomma Sungmin."

**DEG**

'_**mendiang eomma Sungmin? Apa lagi ini?'**_

"Apa maksudmu,Hyuk?"tanya Donghae dengan nada sinis. Eunhyuk mengambil nafasnya,tangan satunya berkacak dipinggang. Dirinya merasa sangat bodoh sekarang. "Lee Eunhyuk!"

"Arrasseo! Aku akan menceritakan semua yang aku tahu saja."jawab Eunhyuk dengan nada frusrasi.

* * *

*******죄송합니다*******

* * *

_**Flashback On#**_

"_**Tidak mungkin,Luna. Pasti dokter salah periksa. Sungmin ti-hiks-tidak mungkin-hiks." Sun Kyu-eomma Sungmin menangis tergugu dengan tubuh yang merosot diatas dilantai rumah sederhana milik keluarga Nickhun-suami Victoria.**_

_**Luna meneteskan airmatanya dan memeluk tubuh eomma Sungmin. Dia tahu apa yang tengah terjadi pada Sungmin sekarang ini bukanlah hal yang biasa melainkan mempertaruhkan nyawa Sungmin sendiri. Luna masih menggenggam erat surat rumah sakit Thailand yang mengatakan rahim yang ada ditubuh Sungmin rusak dan harus diangkat secepatnya.**_

"_**Luna~"**_

"_**Ne~"jawab Luna sembari masih memeluk tubuh yeoja yang sudah melahirkan Sungmin tersebut.**_

"_**Aku akan mendonorkan rahimku untuk Sungmin."**_

_**Luna menarik pelukannya dan menatap manik eomma Sungmin yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai eommanya sendiri itu dengan tatapan tak percaya. Luna menggelengkan kepalanya dan memeluk Sun Kyu lagi. Kini Lunalah yang menangis terisak dipundak Sun Kyu. "Andweyo! Aku yakin Sungmin oppa tidak akan setuju dengan hal ini. Dia adalah namja dan_**_

_**_Tapi Sungmin masih berstatus sebagai istri dari Lee Donghae,Luna. Cepat atau lambat Sungmin pasti akan kembali pada keluarganya dan tidak menutup kemungkinan adanya keinginan memiliki seorang anak lagi. Aku tidak ingin Sungmin merasakan sakitnya kembali. Aku takut,Luna. Hiks~"**_

_**Luna menangis mendengar penuturan yeoja yang sudah hampir memasuki usia kepala empat. Luna tahu Sun Kyu sangat menjaga dan menyayangi Sungmin lebih dari apapun mengingat hanya Sungminlah yang dia punya sekarang. Dan mendengar Sungmin harus operasi usus buntupun,Sun Kyu sudah merasa gagal menjaga putera tercnta mendiang suaminya itu dan sekarang Sungmin lagi-lagi harus menjalani operasi pengangkatan rahim didalam tubuh namjanya karena kecelakaan yang mengakibatkan rahim putranya rusak.**_

"_**Hiks~aku akan mendukung keinginanmu,eomma. Tapi,kita harus berunding dulu pada Eunhyuk oppa, Kyuhyun oppa dan juga Victoria eonnie. Mereka adalah pengganti Donghae untuk saat ini."jawab Luna.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Sungmin-ah~"lirih Sun Kyu saat melihat kondisi putra semata wayangnya yang sungguh jauh dari kata baik. Selang infus ditangan,masker oksigen sebagai alat bantu pernapasannya dan jangan lupakan alat pendeteksi jantung Sungmin yang menunjukkan lemahnya aktivitas detakan jantung namja manis tersebut. "Minnie-ah~hiks." Airmata Sun Kyu jatuh karena tak kuat melihat penderitaan Sungmin yang terus menerus datang tanpa henti. Dua hari yang lalu,saat ingin menyeberang jalan Sungmin tiba-tiba ditabrak seorang pengendara mobil dan mobil tersebut lari begitu saja meninggalkan Sungmin yang terkapar bersimbah darah ditengah jalan. Dan tentu saja akibat kecelakaan tersebut Sungmin harus kehilangan organ istimewanya sebagai seorang namja.**_

"_**Eomma akan melakukan apapun untukmu,chagi. Hiks~eomma tidak bisa melihatmu tersiksa terus ~"**_

_**Flashback End#**_

* * *

*******죄송합니다*******

* * *

Donghae tak mampu lagi membendung airmatanya mendengar penjelasan dari Eunhyuk-hyungnya. Tak dapat Donghae bayangkan bagaimana penderitaan Sungmin selama ini. Eunhyuk yang sudah menangis sejak dirinya bercerita tadi menatap dongsaengnya dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Kenapa eomma Sun Kyu meninggal?"tanya Donghae yang meredam suaranya agar tidak bergetar.

"Sun Kyu eomma meninggal karena sakit keras. Beberapa minggu sebelum meninggal Sun Kyu eomma tidak mau makan dan tekanannya terus menurun hingga akhirnya meninggal."jawab Eunhyuk. Donghae menarik nafasnya kemudian menghembuskannya dengan berat. Kepalanya terasa hendak pecah mendengar kebenaran tentang istrinya.

"Aku ingin kerumah sakit,hyung."ucap Donghae yang sudah beranjak namun suara Eunhyuk menghentikan langkahnya.

"Eomma bilang Sunghae untuk sementara tinggal bersama mereka."ucap Eunhyuk. Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya dan langsung melenggang pergi meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang terduduk sendiri diruang tengah rumah dongsaengnya.

* * *

*******죄송합니다*******

* * *

Donghae memasuki kamar VIP rumah sakit. Matanya menatap sedih kearah Sungmin yang masih berbaring dengan kedua mata yang masih tertutup. Tangannya terulur menyentuh pipi mulus Sungmin. Donghae tersenyum miris. Dirinya merasa bukan suami yang berguna bagi Sungmin dan bukan appa yang baik untuk puterinya.

"Bahkan saat kau ada disampingkupun, aku tak bisa menjagamu,Minnie-ah~"lirih Donghae. mata teduhnya terus menatap wajah damai Sungmin yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Sama sekali tak menyadari kehadiran suaminya. "bahkan tanpa ada organ wanita dalam tubuhmupun,aku akan menerimamu karena aku mencintaimu dari kekuranganmu bukan dari kelebihanmu,Min. Bagiku hanya Sunghae saja sudah cukup."

**Tes**

**Tes**

Airmata Donghae menetes mengenai tangan Sungmin yang berada digenggaman Donghae. "Tapi~ternyata Sun Kyu eomma memilih mendonorkan rahimnya untukmu karena takut akan diriku yang akan kembali menyakiti dirimu. Sebegitu jahatnya kah aku dulu padamu,Min?"

"H-hae~"suara yang hampir terdengar seperti bisikan itu membuat Donghae menatap kearah Sungmin yang mengernyit seperti menahan sakit. "Ssstt~aku disini sayang."jawab Donghae yang berbisik ditelinga istrinya. Tangannya yang sedari tadi berada digenggaman Donghae mencengkram lengan Donghae dengan kuat membuat Donghae tersentak. "Hey! Hey! Ada apa,Minnie? Bangunlah jika kau merasa sakit."ucap Donghae saat melihat tubuh Sungmin yang melengkung menahan sakit juga keringat dingin yang keluar dipelipisnya. Tak tahan melihat pemandangan ini,Donghae melepaskan genggamannya pada Sungmin dan berlari keluar ruangan.

"DOKTER ! SUSTER! DOKTER! SUSTER!" Donghae berteriak bak orang kesurupan. Tak peduli jika para penghuni kamar rumah sakit yang lain akan memukulnya karena mengganggu kenyamanan istirahat mereka. "DOKTER!"teriak Donghae sekali lagi kali ini suaranya lebih nyaring dari yang tadi.

"Hae! Kenapa berteriak?"

"Noona~tolong aku,Sungmin."

Victoria langsung masuk kedalam kamar Sungmin untuk melihat keadaan istri dari adik sahabatnya itu. "Hae kau hubungi dokter Shin,ppalli!"titah Victoria yang langsung dituruti oleh Donghae. "Min,Lee Sungmin. Ini noona,ireona. Jangan menahan sakitmu bangunlah." Victoria berbisik ditelingan Sungmin seperti halnya yang dilakukan oleh Donghae tadi.

**BRAK**

"Ada apa,Vic?"tanya Shindong.

"Kita harus membawa Sungmin keruangan ICCU."jawab Victoria. Shindong mengangguk dan memerintahkan para suster yang ikut dengannya memindahkan Sungmin keruangan ICCU. Donghae yang sedari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan para dokter yang menangani Sungmin menatap Victoria yang juga menatapnya.

"Noona~"lirih Donghae. Victoria menghampiri Donghae yang berdiri tepat disamping pintu kamar Sungmin tadi.

**GREP**

Donghae terdiam saat Victoria memeluk tubuhnya,Donghae dapat merasakan tubuh yeoja yang sudah dianggapnya seperti saudara perempuannya itu bergetar. "Mianhae Donghae-ah. Mianhae,ini semua salah noona." Namja yang sebentar lagi akan mengeluarkan album barunya itu mengernyit tak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Victoria.

"Noona~"

"Seharusnya noona menolak permintaan Sun Kyu ahjumma. Seharusnya noona tidak mengiyakan transpalasi rahim tersebut. Hiks~noona benar-benar tidak tahu akan begini jadinya,Hae. Noona benar-benar menyesal. Hiks~"

"Tunggu,maksud noona apa?"tanya Donghae sembari menatap dalam kedua mata Victoria yang sudah melepaskan pelukannya dari Donghae.

"Mertuamu ingin mendonorkan rahimnya untuk Sungmin dan menceritakan semua alasannya. Saat itu hanya ada noona, Nickhun, dan Kyuhyun. Mertuamu menangis didepan kami semua agar permintaannya dipenuhi. Aku yang awalnya sangat menolak karena resiko mendonorkan rahim apalagi pada namja itu sangat besar. Akhirnya,noona menyetujui permintaan mertuamu. Operasi berjalan dengan lancar,rahim Sungmin yang rusak sudah kami angkat dan kami ganti dengan rahim Sun Kyu ahjumma. Awalnya aku pikir tubuh Sungmin dapat menerimanya karena tidak ada tanda-tanda kesakitan atau penolakan dalam tubuh Sungmin tapi ternyata_

_jadi maksud noona tubuh Sungmin menolak rahim tersebut?"tanya Donghae. Airmata Victoria mengalir dengan deras dan dengan berat Victoria menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kalau begitu keluarkan saja rahim Sun Kyu eomma. Aku tidak masalah Sungmin tidak hamil asalkan dia sehat dan tidak seperti ini."

"H-hae~"

"Noona~sekarang yang Sungmin punya hanya aku dan Sunghae dan juga aku tidak bisa lagi ditinggalkan Sungmin untuk yang kedua kalinya. Jadi,aku ingin noona mengangkat rahim tersebut. Biarlah Sungmin menjadi namja-namja normal lainnya. Toh,kami juga sudah memiliki Sunghae."

Victoria menghapus airmatanya dan tersenyum lembut pada Donghae. "Sebenarnya noona juga ingin mengatakan perihal pengangkatan rahim Sungmin ini padamu tapi karena kau juga memiliki pemikiran yang sama dengan noona maka noona akan melakukan operasi pengangkatan rahim itu tiga hari lagi."

* * *

*******죄송합니다*******

* * *

"_**Annyeong Sungie~"**_

"_**Annyeong malaikat Sunny."**_

_**Sunny tersenyum lembut pada puteri semata wayang Donghae dan Sungmin ini. "Eommamu akan baik-baik saja,Sungie."mata bulat Sunghae mengerjab lucu mendengar penuturan Sunny.**_

"_**Eoh? Malaikat Sunny tahu kondisi eomma Sungie?"**_

"_**Tentu saja aku tahu karena aku adalah seorang malaikat yang mengawasi manusia setiap detiknya."jawab Sunny. Sunghae mengangguk mengerti. Mata bulatnya kembali terarah pada Jessica yang masih berada diseberang jalan sana. "Apa kau ingin membantu yeoja itu agar bisa segera pergi dari sana,Sungie?"tanya Sunny. Sunghae menatap kearah Sunny kemudian menatap kearah Jessica lagi.**_

"_**Bagaimana caranya agar Sungie bisa menolong Jessica ahjumma?"tanya Sungie.**_

"_**Buatlah kedua orangtuamu memaafkannya."**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

"Eunhyuk ahjummaaa~"

"Aish! Anak itu!"

Sunghae berlari menghampiri Eunhyuk yang sudah menunggunya dengan bersender dimobil.

**GREP**

"Aigoo~kau ini suka sekali berlari dan melompat,nde?" Eunhyuk menarik hidung mancung keponakannya itu dengan gemas. Sunghae tersenyum lebar.

"Ahjum_

_Ahjussi Sungie."ralat Eunhyuk yang membuat Sunghae menggelengkan kepalanya tidak setuju. Eunhyuk mendengus dan memutar bola matanya. Keponakannya ini benar-benar membuatnya malu.

"Ahjumma kita ke kedai eskrim Shindong ahjussi. Sunghae sudah lama tidak kesana. Terakhir hanya bersama eomma."ucap Sunghae. Eunhyuk tersenyum dan mencium pipi tembem Sunghae.

"Kajja kita pergi."jawab Eunhyuk yang diangguki semangat oleh Sunghae.

* * *

*******죄송합니다*******

* * *

Donghae menghela nafasnya dengan berat. Hari ini jadwalnya benar-benar padat karena besok dirinya akan disibukkan dengan syuting musik videonya untuk lagu barunya. Namun,namja yang lahir bulan oktober ini bukan memikirkan pekerjaannya melainkan istrinya-Lee Sungmin yang besok akan melangsungkan operasi pengangkatan rahimnya.

**PUK**

Tepukan pelan dibahunya membuat Donghae menatap kearah Kyuhyun yang tadi menepuk pundaknya. "Sungmin hyung sudah sadar."ucap Kyuhyun. Helaan nafas kembali terdengar, Donghae berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap kearah jendela ruangannya.

"Aku adalah namja beruntung yang dapat memilikinya,Kyu. Tapi Sungmin adalah namja yang tidak beruntung karena menjadi bagian dari hidupku."

Kyuhyun diam mendengarkan kalimat Donghae. Menanti kalimat selanjutnya.

"Aku bukan suami yang baik untuk Sungmin. Hiks~"

"H-hyung~" Kyuhyun terkejut mendengar isakkan kecil dari Donghae yang masih berdiri tegap didepan jendela ruangan.

"Aku mencintai Sungmin sampai rasanya aku ingin gila memikirkannya yang pergi dariku bertahun-tahun lama. Aku menyayangi Sungmin sampai jiwaku berteriak mendengar betapa banyak penderitaan yang Sungmin alami selama ini,hiks~ aku sangat mencintainya,Kyu."

Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapannya kearah lain,kemana saja asal tidak menatap Donghae. Kyuhyun tahu bagaimana kondisi Donghae saat ditinggalkan Sungmin selama lima tahun lamanya karena dirinya dan Eunhyuklah yang setiap hari menemani Donghae dan Sunghae meskipun ada Jessica juga yang ikut merawat Sunghae saat itu. Disaat Donghae sakit karena gangguan lambung, Donghae terus memanggil Sungmin. Dan sekarang,disaat mereka akan memulai semuanya dari awal. Cobaan kembali datang yang melewati Sungmin.

"Hyung~aku yakin Sungmin hyung baik-baik saja. Bukankah semuanya akan selesai setelah rahim itu diangkat besok."

"Tapi Sungmin tidak ingin rahim itu diangkat,Kyuhyun-ah."

* * *

*******죄송합니다*******

* * *

Sunghae turun dari mobil dan berlari memasuki kedai eskrim yang tidak pernah sepi ini. Eunhyuk mengikuti keponakannya itu dari belakang seraya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah aktif Sunghae.

"Annyeong Nari ahjumma~"suara melingking Sunghae membuat Nari yang sedang berada dimeja kasir tersenyum kearahnya.

"Annyeong Sungie~baru pulang sekolah?"tanya yeoja dengan tubuh mungil bermata lebar. Sunghae menganggukkan kepalanya. "Pasti pesan eskrim coklat."tebak Nari dan diangguki oleh Sunghae. Nari tersenyum dan memanggil salah satu pegawainya dan memesankan satu cangkir besar eskrim coklat.

"Selalu ramai." Nari tersenyum melihat Eunhyuk yang baru saja masuk kedalam kedainya.

"Oppa~sudah lama tidak kemari."ucap Nari.

"Yah~princess Sunghae selalu membeli eksrim dikedai suamimu didekat taman. Tapi tadi aku lihat kedainya tutup jadi Sunghae kubawa kemari saja."jawab Eunhyuk. Nari mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku sudah dengar berita tentang Sungmin oppa." Eunhyuk menghela nafasnya. "Aku berharap rahim Sungmin oppa tidak diangkat." Eunhyuk menatap Nari dengan kening yang berkerut.

"Aku juga berharap seperti itu tapi tubuhnya menolak rahim itu."jawab Eunhyuk. Nari terdiam,matanya berkaca-kaca. "Nari-ah~aku tahu kau merasa iba dengan kondisi Sungmin yang dulu juga kau alami tapi kondisi Sungmin dan kau berbeda. Shindong hyung dan kau tidak pernah terlibat konflik saat kalian menikah sedangkan Sungmin dia menderita karena adikku."

"Tapi Donghae oppa sekarang sudah berubah,oppa."jawab Nari. Eunhyuk menarik nafasnya dan menatap kearah Sunghae yang duduk dikursi ditemani seorang pegawai Nari.

"Lima tahun sudah sangat cukup membuatnya berubah menjadi namja yang bertanggung jawab dan kita bisa melihat hal itu dari dia yang merawat dan menjaga Sunghae dari kecil. Tapi,saat Sungmin kembali Donghae seperti dilanda berbagai macam perasaan. Apalagi sekarang Sungmin sakit dan pastinya Donghae akan menunjukkan perasaan bersalah dan kembali mengingat kelakuannya pada Sungmin dulu padahal Sungmin sudah melupakan semuanya."

"Hyukie ahjumma,Sungie tambah lagi,nde?"

"Ck! Terserah kau saja."jawab Eunhyuk dengan nada kesal yang tentu saja tidak disadari oleh Sunghae. Eunhyuk menoleh kearah Nari yang menatapnya dengan kening berkerut. "Wae?"tanya Eunhyuk dengan sinis.

"Kenapa Sungie memanggil oppa dengan panggilan ahjumma? Apa oppa sudah resmi berpacaran dengan Kyuhyun sehingga_

_YA! Aku straight,Nari-ah."potong Eunhyuk. Nari mengangkat kedua pundaknya tak peduli dengan kata-kata Eunhyuk.

* * *

*******죄송합니다*******

* * *

Victoria menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Kepalanya terus menggeleng dengan mulut yang terus mengucapkan kalimat _**'Tidak mungkin'**_ berulang-ulang kali.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku,Vic?" tanya Shindong yang baru saja datang. Victoria tidak menjawab dan menyerahkan kertas putih yang tadi dibacanya kepada dokter ahli penyakit dalam tersebut. Namja bertubuh tambun itu menunjukkan eskpresi yang sama seperti Victoria tadi. "Tidak mungkin,Vic."ucap Shindong sembari meletakkan kertas tersebut keatas meja.

"Aku juga berpikiran seperti itu,Shindong-ssi. Aku sudah tiga kali melakukan tes lab dan hasilnya selalu sama."jawab Victoria dengan wajah penuh kebingungan.

"Dimana Donghae?"tanya Shindong.

"Dia sibuk syuting pembuatan video untuk lagunya dan kemungkinan tengah malam nanti dia kemari."jawab Victoria.

"Kita harus tunda operasi Sungmin. Dan untuk memastikannya kita harus melakukan tes urin."ucap Shindong. Victoria mengambil nafasnya dan mengangguk mengerti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin menatap kearah luar jendela dimana awan putih bergerak melintasi langit biru. Namja manis yang sedang terbaring sakit ini sama sekali tak menyadari kehadiran Victoria yang masuk kedalam kamar rawatnya.

"Minnie-ah~"panggil Victoria membuat Sungmin yang sedang asyik menatap keluar jendela langsung mengalihkan tatapannya kearah Victoria yang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Noona~"lirih Sungmin seraya tersenyum.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu,Min?"tanya Victoria sembari duduk ditepi ranjang Sungmin.

"Baik noona hanya saja perut bagian bawahku terasa sakit."jawab Sungmin. Victoria tersenyum lagi dan mengelus rambut Sungmin. Victoria sangat menyayangi Sungmin seperti adiknya sendiri. Sungmin terpejam merasakan kehangatan sentuhan Victoria yang mirip seperti sentuhan mendiang eommanya.

"Noona~"

"Heum?"

Sungmin membuka matanya dan menatap langsung kearah Victoria yang juga tengah menatapnya lembut. "Tolong jangan noona angkat rahimku."

**DEG**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**


End file.
